


Une Question de choix

by Samantha_Black



Series: Des Femmes et des Black [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Ministry of Magic, Pureblood Society, Quidditch, Romance, War with Grindelwald
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: En 1938, la Grande-Bretagne reçoit la Coupe du Monde Quidditch pour la première fois depuis près d'un demi-siècle. Le Ministère de la Magie cherche à donner une bonne image du pays tandis qu'en Europe continentale, Grindelwald étend son pouvoir un peu plus chaque jour.Cedrella Black a vingt-et-un ans et est employée au service de régulation des balais. Avec un chef hypocondriaque et une collègue en congé maternité, la jeune femme est habituée à gérer les problèmes liés à la Coupe seule. Cela était pourtant sans compter sur le nouveau venu.Septimus Weasley, fraîchement diplômé de Poudlard, vient d'obtenir un poste dans le même service que Cedrella. Passionné de balais, tout comme elle, le jeune homme souhaite grâce à ce premier emploi accéder au département des sports magiques, bien plus sélectif.Travailler aux côtés d'une personne que toute sa famille méprise est un exercice difficile pour Cedrella. Septimus, quant à lui, doit gérer les taquineries de ses frères concernant cette collègue aussi belle que froide.L'histoire de Cedrella Black et Septimus Weasley, les parents d'Arthur.





	1. Le Service de régulation des balais

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc pas la moindre mornille pour l'écriture du texte qui va suivre.
> 
> Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidée durant l'écriture de ce texte. C. qui a été la première à le lire et à donner son avis,clodina, Angel Heart et B. qui a effectué la dernière relecture.
> 
> J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le cadre de l'Echange de Noël 2016, je tenais donc aussi à remercier DameLicorne qui m'a donné l'occasion d'écrire sur ces personnages. J'espère que ce texte te plaira et qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi !

Cedrella Black travaillait depuis trois ans au département des transports magiques, plus précisément au service de régulation des balais. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, la jeune femme avait toujours été passionnée par les balais. Elle se rappelait celui flambant neuf de son père qu'elle avait démonté puis remonté espérant en découvrir tous les secrets de fabrication. Elle se souvenait la colère de son père lorsqu'il avait découvert que son balai ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Il avait demandé au coupable de se dénoncer ce que Cedrella n'avait pas fait. Le courage n'avait jamais fait partie de ses qualités.   
  
Ne sachant qui était la coupable parmi ses trois filles, Mr Black les avait obligées à regarder fouetter leur vieille elfe de maison. Cedrella avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes. La petite adorait Pumpkin qui s'était occupée d'elle durant toute son enfance. Elle avait serré les poings contre ses cuisses alors que la pauvre créature subissait, en silence, les coups de son maître.  
  
Mr Black avait fini par savoir qui était la coupable quelques mois plus tard alors que Cedrella avait montré ouvertement son intérêt pour les balais. Il ne l'avait pas frappée mais l'enfant de douze ans, qu'elle était, avait été nourri au pain sec et à l'eau pendant près d'une semaine. Au Noël de cette même année, Mrs et Mr Black lui avaient acheté son premier balai et Cedrella s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce qui l'intéressait n'était pas de voler mais d'étudier et construire ce genre d'objet. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, préférant garder cette passion pour elle, et avait même tenté et réussi à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, Serpentard, l'année suivante.  
  
A sa sortie de Poudlard, Cedrella aurait souhaité entrer dans la Comète Company mais n'avait pas même songé à le faire véritablement. Elle savait que ses parents n'accepteraient jamais qu'elle travaille dans le commerce. Les seuls métiers tolérés par la famille Black consistaient à devenir fonctionnaires et à travailler pour le Ministère.   
  
Malgré cette relative tolérance, il avait été difficile pour Cedrella de convaincre ses parents, et plus particulièrement son père. Ce dernier voulait qu'elle épouse un jeune homme de bonne famille dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Rien n'était plus important à ses yeux que de poursuivre la lignée de la noble famille Black. Son épouse avait fini par réussir à le convaincre après que Cedrella eut promis qu'elle participerait à tous les dîners organisés dans le but de lui faire rencontrer l'homme parfait – pour la famille bien entendu. Cedrella avait dû aussi jurer de se fiancer avant ses vingt-et-un ans.   
  
Vingt-et-un ans qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fêter une semaine plus tôt. La jeune femme fréquentait depuis près d'un an Caspar Croupton. Ce dernier avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et travaillait comme son père et son grand-père au département des relations internationales magiques. Caspar faisait partie d'une des famille les plus respectées de la société sorcière et qui avait été même citée dans le Registre des Sang-Pur. L'homme l'avait demandée en mariage la veille de son anniversaire et depuis Cedrella portait à l'annulaire gauche une magnifique bague de fiançailles qui avait dû coûter son pesant de gallions.  
  
Ce matin-là, les fausses fenêtres du service de régulation des balais ne donnaient que sur un ciel artificiel triste et terne. Le temps n'était pas au rendez-vous depuis une semaine et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien entre ses fiançailles et ce caprice du ciel. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Cedrella n'arrivait pas à ressentir plus qu'une sympathie tiède à l'égard de son fiancé et futur époux. L'homme l'ennuyait au plus haut point et ne cessait d'étaler son savoir et surtout son prestige à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Il n'aimait pas le Quidditch et ne comprenait pas la passion de Cedrella pour les balais. La jeune femme était même certaine qu'il la méprisait un peu.  
  
Cedrella était installée à son bureau et travaillait sur une nouvelle régulation de l'usage des balais hors des terrains durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Le lancement de l'événement se rapprochait à grands pas et la jeune femme avait l'impression que les dossiers avaient été multipliés par trois depuis quelques semaines.  
  
Le département en collaboration avec celui des sports magiques préparait la coupe depuis plus d'un an. C'était la première fois depuis près de quarante ans que l'événement aurait lieu sur le territoire britannique et tout se devait d'être parfait. Toutefois, à mesure que la date approchait, le travail augmentait et il n'était pas rare pour Cedrella de rentrer bien après vingt-et-une heures. Cela avait posé problème à son père dans un premier temps avant qu'elle ne lui explique la cause de ses heures supplémentaires. Après la famille Black et sa grandeur, ce qui comptait le plus pour Mr Black était le rayonnement de la communauté sorcière britannique à l'international.  
  
Deux coups frappés à la porte obligèrent Cedrella a relevé le nez de son dossier. Sur le seuil de la porte se trouvait le directeur du département. Lawrence Dubois était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage joyeux et au crâne dégarni.  
  
— Bonjour Miss Black ! Mr Smith n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-il  
— Bonjour Mr le Directeur. Mr Smith est malade.  
  
« Comme toujours » ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Cedrella travaillait avec l'homme depuis son arrivée dans le service et s'était rapidement rendu compte de son hypocondrie.  
  
— Et bien… Miss Black. Je souhaitais vous présenter le nouveau membre de votre équipe, dit-il en faisant signe à une personne encore cachée par le mur.   
  
Un jeune homme assez grand et aux cheveux roux et bouclés pénétra dans le bureau.   
  
— Mr Weasley travaillera avec vous à partir de maintenant, dit-il.   
— Bonjour Miss Black ! C'est un plaisir de pouvoir travailler avec vous, déclara le dénommé Weasley.  
  
Il lui tendit la main et souriant. Cedrella hésita quelques secondes. Chacun savait que les Weasley étaient considérés comme des traîtres-à-leur-sang et cela depuis bien avant le scandale du Registre des Sang-Pur. La jeune femme se rappelait parfaitement que son père lui avait explicitement interdit lors de son entrée en première année de fréquenter ce genre de personne.  
  
— Bonjour, répliqua-t-elle avant de la serrer.  
  
Le contact ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes juste le temps que la politesse exigeait.  
  
— Mr Weasley vient juste d'être diplômé avec brio de Poudlard, expliqua Mr Dubois. Il a même été batteur dans l'équipe de sa maison, Miss Black. Enfin… Je vais devoir vous laisser. Je compte sur vous pour lui expliquer tout ce dont il a besoin, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.  
— Je me souviens de vous, lâcha le nouveau après quelques secondes d'un silence gênant. Vous étiez une excellente poursuiveuse. Je n'avais pas encore intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor avant votre départ de Poudlard, vous ne devez pas vous rappeler de moi.  
— Vous êtes bien le frère cadet des jumeaux Weasley ?  
— En effet.  
  
Cedrella pensait se rappeler que ces deux derniers avaient trois autres frères plus âgés et se demanda combien d'enfants cette famille pouvait bien compter.  
  
— Je suis le dernier, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je m'appelle Septimus au fait. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, explicita-t-il. Comment dois-je vous appeler ?  
— Miss Black ira parfaitement, répondit-elle l'air de rien.  
— Très bien, Miss Black. Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup au dossier qu'elle traitait.  
— Une énième régulation de l'usage des balais durant la coupe, expliqua-t-elle. Une énième régulation pleine de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, ajouta-t-elle irritée.  
  
Le manque de professionnalisme de certains de ses collègues avait pour don de l'agacer.  
  
— Êtes-vous bon en Anglais ?  
— Je… Oui, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut sans doute décidé.  
— Parfait ! Prenez le bureau de Mrs Abbot !  
— Cela ne risque-t-il pas de poser problème ?  
— Elle est en congé en attendant son accouchement, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est le bureau juste là, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant celui qui se trouvait le plus près du sien.  
— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il après s'être installé.  
— Vous relirez derrière moi et recopierez le texte. On ne doit laisser passer aucune faute. Vous m'avez compris ?  
  
Septimus hocha la tête. Le jeune homme avait toujours rêvé de travailler pour le département des sports magiques mais son père lui avait conseillé dans un premier d'entrer au département des transports magiques qui recrutait plus facilement. L'ancien Gryffondor espérait ainsi après quelques mois voire un ou deux ans être transféré aux sports.  
  
Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Cedrella. Cette dernière était plongée dans son dossier et ne cessait de froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle barrait d'un coup de plume rageur les fautes.   
  
Septimus ne connaissait pas véritablement Cedrella où seulement à travers ce que lui avaient raconté ses frères et les rumeurs qui avaient couru à Poudlard lors de sa scolarité. La jeune femme avait été considéré comme l'une des plus belles filles de l'école et alors qu'il se trouvait si près d'elle et pouvait l'observer, Septimus comprenait pourquoi. Cedrella avait de beaux cheveux bruns presque noirs, des yeux d'un magnifique gris ainsi qu'un teint de porcelaine. Son regard se posa sur ses mains à la recherche d'une quelconque bague de fiançailles qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver.   
  
« Dommage ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.  
  
— Voilà pour vous ! dit-elle en lui tendant brusquement le dossier.  
  
Septimus sursauta légèrement avant prendre les papiers. Cedrella ne lui jeta pas même un regard avant de se plonger dans une nouvelle régulation.   
  
Les deux jeunes gens travaillèrent le reste de la matinée en silence. Septimus, habitué aux bruits, avait du mal à se concentrer mais fit au mieux tandis qu'il recopiait les régulations de sa plus belle écriture. Peu avant midi, plusieurs coups frappés à la porte du bureau lui firent lever le visage du dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bruns et à la moustache impeccablement peignée.  
  
— Caspar ? s'étonna Cedrella.  
— Cedrella. Je souhaitais vous inviter à déjeuner, déclara-t-il.  
— Je…  
  
Cedrella avait toujours été une personne solitaire et depuis qu'elle fréquentait Caspar, elle avait l'impression de ne jamais pourvoir passer un moment seule. Le jeune homme voulait l'inviter à déjeuner presque que tous les jours que Merlin faisait.  
  
— Je… Malheureusement, j'ai déjà des obligations. J'ai promis à Mr Weasley de lui faire découvrir la Mare aux fées, répondit-elle convaincante.  
  
Avec des parents comme les siens, mentir était devenu au fil des années une simple formalité. La jeune femme ne préféra toutefois pas regarder dans la direction de son nouveau collègue qui devait certainement sembler surpris.  
  
— Ah vraiment ? questionna Caspar visiblement déçu. Demain alors ?  
— J'ai rendez-vous durant l'heure du déjeuner, mentit-elle.  
— Très bien. Nous nous verrons donc ce week-end chez mes parents ?  
— En effet.  
— Bonne journée Cedrella. Mr Weasley, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Septimus.  
  
La jeune femme attendit quelques instants qu'il se soit éloigné avant de passer sa cape.  
  
— Vous venez ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Septimus.  
— Vous étiez sérieuse ?  
— Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte. La Mare aux fées est un très bon restaurant, vous verrez, et pas trop cher en plus de cela. Excusez-moi, lança-t-elle en dirigeant sa baguette vers la serrure.  
  
Elle murmura une formule de verrouillage avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur suivie de Septimus. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce dernier en même temps que quelques autres personnes.   
  
— Bonjour Cedrella, déclara Almandina Malefoy en la voyant.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes avaient été camarades de dortoir à Poudlard.  
  
— Almandina , répondit-elle poliment.  
  
Elles avaient été obligées de se fréquenter lorsqu'elles étaient encore à l'école et Cedrella devait avouer qu'elle était ravie de ne plus avoir à la voir tous les jours.  
  
— J'ai entendu dire que Caspar et toi vous étiez fiancés, déclara-t-elle.  
— En effet.  
— Félicitations ! rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire faux étirant ses lèvres.  
  
Almandina, comme toutes les filles de bonne famille, était à la recherche d'un époux convenable. La situation était quelque peu difficile pour elle. Les Malefoy étaient bien moins reconnus que la plupart des autres grandes familles de Sang-Pur malgré le fait qu'elle soit répertoriée dans le Registre du Sang. Tout ceci venait sans doute du fait qu'à une époque lointaine la famille Malefoy n'hésitait pas à faire du commerce avec les Moldus. A moins que cela ne s'explique par la personnalité peu attrayante d'Almandina.  
  
— Merci, rétorqua-t-elle poliment mais froidement.  
  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin au rez-de-chaussée du ministère. Cedrella pressa le pas pour se diriger vers les passages menant au monde moldu. Autour du ministère se trouvaient quelques petits restaurants tenus par des sorciers et des Cracmols dans lesquels les fonctionnaires déjeunaient souvent. La Mare aux fées était tenue par un cousin éloigné cracmol de Cedrella et était le restaurant préféré de cette dernière.  
  
— Par là ! dit-elle lorsqu'elle le retrouva en dehors des toilettes publiques.  
  
Cette entrée avait été installée cinq ans plus tôt et Cedrella se demandait comment ses collègues faisaient avant pour sortir du bâtiment discrètement. Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent la rue et marchèrent moins de cent mètres avant de se trouver devant une sorte de pub qui ne payait pas de mine. L'ancienne Serpentard pénétra dans l'établissement la première. L'endroit était sombre mais chaleureux.  
  
— Bonjour Mr Yaxley, déclara-elle poliment en voyant le patron.  
  
Ce dernier était peut-être le cousin de sa mère mais ils n'avaient jamais été familiers. Les Cracmols étaient une honte, une tache dans les familles sorcières comme la sienne.  
  
— Bonjour Miss Black ! Votre table habituelle ?  
— En effet. Nous serons deux, rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le fond du restaurant.  
  
Elle ne vit pas Mr Yaxley lancer un regard étrange dans la direction de Septimus Weasley, qui n'y prêta pas plus attention qu'elle.  
  
— Ils font un très bon fish and chips, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent installés à table.  
— Fish and chips ?   
— C'est un plat moldu, expliqua-t-elle. Je prendrai un fish and chips, Mr Yaxley, ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau.  
— Je vous suis si vous dites que c'est bon. Pareil pour moi, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le patron.  
  
L'homme hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner.  
  
— Vous venez souvent ici ?  
— Au moins de fois par semaine, les clients ici viennent presque uniquement du ministère.  
— Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a que des sorci… commença-t-il.  
  
Le regard qu'elle lui lança l'arrêta dans sa phrase.  
  
— Non. Le patron est Cracmol et l'établissement est ouvert aux deux communautés, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son air surpris.  
— Je dois vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une Black s'abaisse à dîner à côté de moldus, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.  
  
Cedrella le fixa sans rien dire. Septimus se gratta la nuque visiblement mal à l'aise. La jeune femme se retint d'esquisser un sourire visiblement ravie de l'effet que son silence provoquait.  
  
— Ce que je veux dire… commença Septimus.  
— Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez dire, Mr Weasley, mais à l'avenir, je me passerai de votre avis, rétorqua-t-elle mielleuse.  
  
Elle vit Septimus ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais le patron revenait déjà avec leur commande. Il leur souhaita bon appétit avant de s'éloigner vers d'autres clients. Septimus s'apprêtait à manger ses frites avec les doigts lorsqu'il vit Cedrella prendre ses couverts. Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes avant de faire de même. Les Black les prenaient déjà suffisamment de haut sans qu'il aille leur tendre le gourdin pour se faire battre.  
  
Pas un seul mot ne fut échangé durant le déjeuner, et Septimus se retint plus d'une fois de lancer la conversation. Cedrella lui avait montré qu'elle ne voulait pas être en bon terme avec lui et il ne voyait rien qui pourrait lui donner envie d'aller contre sa volonté.  
  
A la fin du repas, le jeune homme commença à chercher dans la poche de sa veste sa bourse mais l'ancienne Serpentard fut plus rapide que lui. Elle posa deux gallions sur la table avant de se lever.  
  
— Je… commença-t-il.  
— Je vous ai invité, Mr Weasley, la convenance veut que ce soit moi qui règle l'addition, le coupa-t-elle.  
  
La convenance ne voulait-elle pas plutôt que ce soit l'homme qui paye ?  
  
— Nous n'étions pas en rendez-vous galant, Mr Weasley, poursuivit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Si cela avait été le cas, je vous aurais bien entendu laissé payer.  
— La pause déjeuner se termine à quelle heure ? questionna-t-il.  
  
Cedrella attrapa la montre qui était accrochée à sa ceinture et répondit qu'il leur restait encore trente minutes de liberté.  
  
— Je retourne au bureau, déclara-t-elle. Ne vous sentez surtout pas obligé de me suivre. Au revoir Mr Yaxley, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du restaurateur.  
  
La jeune femme quitta l'établissement sans se retourner.  
  
— Vous ne souhaitez pas profiter du beau temps ? s'étonna Septimus en la rattrapant.  
  
Cedrella s'arrêta de marcher net et l'ancien Gryffondor dut s'arrêter tout aussi brusquement pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira légèrement avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle affichait de nouveau cet éternel sourire faussement poli et gentil.  
  
— Soyons clairs, Mr Weasley ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à travailler avec vous, ne l'ai jamais désiré et ne souhaite pas devenir votre amie. Vous êtes mon collègue et à partir de maintenant nos relations se limiteront à cela.  
  
Septimus la fixa éberlué par sa froide franchise qui pouvait aisément passer pour de l'impolitesse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose d'aussi peu aimable mais Cedrella ne lui laissa pas le temps et lui tourna le dos. Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas déterminé vers les toilettes publiques menant au Ministère.   
  
Il fallait croire que ses frères avaient raison. Cedrella avait peut-être la beauté d'une rose mais tout le monde savait que ces fleurs étaient pourvues d'épines.


	2. Dimanche chez les Weasley

Les déjeuners dominicaux chez la famille Weasley étaient toujours bruyants. Trop bruyant même, d'après Mrs Weasley qui, malgré les années, n'avait toujours pas perdu espoir de discipliner tout ce petit monde.   
  
Septimus adorait ces repas et les appréciait même encore plus depuis qu'il louait un appartement minuscule dans le quartier du Ministère. Malgré tous ses efforts, le jeune homme n'arrivait jamais à égaler la cuisine de sa mère. Il prit une profonde inspiration profitant de la douce odeur de la tarte aux pommes qui cuisait dans la cuisinière. Ses trois neveux étaient partis s'amuser à l'extérieur de la maison familiale. Ne restait plus autour de la table que les parents de Septimus, quatre de ses frères ainsi que deux de ses belle-sœurs. Milburn, son frère aîné, vivait au Canada avec son épouse tandis que Bartholomew avait décidé de s'installer en Inde.  
  
— Alors ce nouveau travail, Septimus ? demanda Cornell, l'un des jumeaux.  
— Ça va, répliqua-t-il.  
— Ça va ou ça va sans vraiment aller ? insista Griffin, l'autre jumeau.  
— Ça va. C'est juste que… Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes collègues, avoua-t-il. Enfin plus précisément l'une d'entre eux.  
  
Mr Smith était tellement peu présent que Septimus se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été renvoyé.  
  
— Une collègue ? questionna Cornell visiblement intéressé.  
— Vous la connaissez ! Cedrella Black.  
— Cedrella Black ? Tu travailles avec Cedrella Black ? s'étonna Cornell.   
— Au moins, la vue est loin d'être désagréable, intervint Griffin.  
— Cedrella Black ? La sœur de Callidora Black… Enfin Londubat maintenant ? demanda Maximus.  
— C'est vrai ! J'oublie à chaque fois que tu étais dans la même année que cette charmante personne, plaisanta Humphrey.  
— Humphrey ! le reprit sa mère.  
— Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit. Je pense juste que Londubat a bien du courage de s'être marié avec elle.  
  
Humphrey et Maximus échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire. Le regard de Septimus passa de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.  
  
— Vous avez perdu notre cher petit frère, remarqua Cornell en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.  
— Pardon Septi ! Disons que la seule chose que tu as à savoir sur Callidora est la suivante : j'imagine que tu t'es rendu compte d'à quel point Cedrella est belle. Allez ! Avoue !  
— Maximus ! Laisse ton frère tranquille ! Et arrête de dire du mal de cette pauvre fille !  
— Mais enfin maman ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si son visage est aussi charmant que le derrière d'un troll.  
— Maximus ! le reprit sa mère.  
  
Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de torchon que sa mère lui asséna à l'arrière du crâne. Il grimaça et porta sa main à sa tête pour se la masser doucement.   
  
— Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te moquer du physique des gens ?  
— Mais Maman ! C'est une Black !  
— Et alors ?  
— Et alors ? Tous les Black nous méprisent alors pourquoi… ?  
— Ta mère a raison, Maximus, déclara son père. Quand bien même les Black nous méprisent-ils, il n'est en aucun cas nécessaire de nous abaisser à leur niveau.  
  
Le ton de sa voix était calme mais n'acceptait aucune contradiction.  
  
— Qui sont ces Black ? questionna la femme de Humphrey.  
  
Bien qu'elle soit mariée avec Humphrey depuis dix ans, la jeune femme était Allemande et ne vivait en Grande-Bretagne que depuis trois ans.  
  
— Une famille aristocratique anglaise, répondit Mr Weasley.  
— Ils sont de Sang Pur et se prennent pour la famille royale sorcière, ajouta Humphrey.  
— Je vois, répliqua-t-elle.   
  
Petra était de Sang Pur mais sa famille n'avait jamais été particulièrement traditionaliste. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre l'importance que cela semblait prendre pour les familles sorcières britanniques bien qu'elle sache que ce genre d'idées commençait à se répandre de plus en plus en Europe de l'Est et Centrale. Un mage noir nommé Grindelwald ne cessait de faire parler de lui et de ses idées suprématistes.  
  
— Sinon Septi ! Ce n'est pas trop difficile de travailler avec Cedrella ? questionna Griffin.  
— Elle n'est pas… Il faut aimer le silence, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
Sa remarque fit éclater de rire ses frères. Chacun dans la famille savait que Septimus était ce que chacun appellerait un bavard dans le langage commun.  
  
— Cela doit être affreux pour toi, j'imagine ! s'exclama Maximus. Tu te rappelles comment on t'appelait quand tu étais petit ?   
  
Septimus leva les yeux au ciel. Ses frères avaient l'habitude de le surnommer « Pie endormeuse » lorsqu'il était enfant car cet animal fantastique était connu pour parler beaucoup jusqu'à endormir les personnes qu'il mangeait par la suite. Cette dernière partie, Septimus ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard.  
  
— Pie endormeuse ! s'écrièrent Humphrey et Maximus en chœur.  
  
Les deux compères éclatèrent de nouveau de rire sous le regard exaspéré de leur mère.  
  
— Septimus aime bien parler et alors ?  
— Et alors ? s'exclama Maximus visiblement offusqué. Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas la célèbre expression moldue qui veut que le silence soit d’argent.  
— D'or, intervint Evelyn, l'épouse de Cornell.  
— Comment ?  
— Le silence est d'or pas d'argent, explicita-t-elle. Ma mère est moldue, je te rappelle, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard éberlué que lui lançait son beau-frère.  
— En effet… Merci !  
  
Evelyn haussa les épaules l'air de rien. La jeune femme, comme son époux et tous les autres Weasley présents autour de la table, avait été répartie à Gryffondor. Cornell et elle avaient le même âge et s'étaient fréquentés dès leur sixième année. Ils s'étaient fiancés en septième année et mariés dès leur sortie de Poudlard.   
  
— Si vous vous souvenez bien, elle était déjà comme ça, remarqua Griffin pensif.  
— Quoi donc ?   
— De quoi tu parles ?  
— Black ! Elle a toujours été extrêmement solitaire. Elle parlait même à peine aux personnes de sa maison à l'époque. Vous vous souvenez ?  
— C'est vrai, approuva Evelyn. Elle fréquentait un peu la fille Malefoy mais elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être de très bonnes amies.  
— Cedrella Black, le mystère de Serpentard, déclara Griffin.  
— Elle est peut-être simplement timide, remarqua Mrs Weasley.   
— Timide, je ne pense pas, répliqua Griffin.   
— Cette fille est vraiment trop étrange. D'ailleurs, cela ne vous semble pas étrange que la famille Black ne l'ait pas encore mariée ? questionna Maximus.  
— Trop d'étrange dans ta phrase, Maximus ! s'exclama Humphrey.  
— Non mais sérieusement ? Vous pensez qu'elle est comme ça car elle méprise tout le monde ? insista Maximus. Septimus !   
  
Ce dernier sursauta surpris que son frère l'appelle si soudainement.  
  
— Toi qui travailles tous les jours avec elle, tu en penses quoi ?  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
— J'en pense que… J'en pense que je ne la connais pas. On travaille ensemble depuis à peine une semaine, je vois pas comment je pourrais être capable de faire une analyse complète de sa personnalité !  
  
Humphrey et Maximus échangèrent un regard visiblement blasé.  
  
— On ne te demande pas de faire une analyse complète de sa personnalité juste d'avoir ton avis. Où est Maman ? demanda-t-il soudainement en voyant que leur mère n'était plus là.  
— Elle est partie faire la vaisselle, rétorqua Evelyn. Votre conversation n'avait pas l'air de la passionner. Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Je vais voir les enfants, tu viens avec moi Petra ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa belle-sœur.  
  
L'Allemande hocha la tête avant de la suivre à l'extérieur.  
  
— Quelqu'un d'intéressé pour une partie de Quidditch ? proposa Septimus, profitant de la distraction.  
— Moi ! Intervint Cornell en se levant.  
  
La vie et la personnalité de Cedrella semblait autant l'intéresser que Septimus. Ce dernier le suivit malgré les protestations de Maximus qui avait visiblement très envie de connaître l'opinion de son cadet.  
  
— Tu ne viens pas avec nous, Humphrey ? questionna Cornell.  
  
Humphrey était passionné de Quidditch. Il avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor à son époque et avait même dans l'idée de faire une carrière professionnelle avant de préférer une orientation dans l'édition magique. Il travaillait pour Obscurus Books depuis près de onze ans et y avait rencontré son épouse qui travaillait, à l'époque, dans la branche allemande de la société.  
  
— J'arrive, rétorqua Humphrey.  
— Je vois ! Même toi, tu me lâches ! Bien ! Très bien même !   
— Bon tu viens au lieu de râler, Maximus ? demanda Griffin qui s'apprêtait à suivre les autres.  
— Je vais voir si Maman a besoin d'aide et j'arrive, rétorqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.  
  
Le terrain autour de la maison était gigantesque. Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient acheté ce cottage peu après la naissance de leur fils aîné. Il se trouvait dans la campagne du comté du Devon et était protégé par des sortilèges qui le rendaient invisible aux yeux des moldus.  
  
— Septimus avec moi ! s'exclama Humphrey.  
— Comment ? Ce ne serait pas équilibré ! répliqua Griffin.  
— Je vous laisse sa femme. Ça rééquilibre, rétorqua Humphrey en désignant Cornell.  
— On ne sait même pas si elle veut jouer, remarqua Septimus.  
— Evy ! appela Humphrey. Tu fais une partie de Quidditch avec nous ?   
  
La jeune femme se tourna vers Petra et lui dit quelques mots avant de reporter son attention sur son beau-frère. Elle hocha la tête en souriant.  
  
— Voilà ! Content ? demanda Humphrey.  
— Petra veut jouer aussi, déclara Evelyn en revenant vers eux.  
— Avec nous ! s'écria Humphrey.  
— Attends ! Attends ! On a Evelyn mais toi tu as Septimus. Ce serait pas plus juste si Petra était avec moi ? demanda Griffin.  
— Comme tu veux ! Septimus, Cornell et moi contre Evelyn, Petra et toi, dit-il.  
  
Les deux équipes se séparèrent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient pourtant vers la cabane dans laquelle les balais de la famille étaient soigneusement rangés depuis toujours.  
  
_ Elle jouait à quel poste déjà Petra ? demanda Septimus dans un murmure à Humphrey.  
_ Attrapeuse, répliqua-t-il.  
_ Ah oui ! C'est vrai.  
  
Humphrey sortit sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte de la remise et pénétra le premier à l'intérieur. Comme chaque pièce de la maison, tout était rangé et propre. Septimus devina que leur mère avait dû faire le ménage peu de temps avant. Mrs Weasley était maniaque et passait son temps à nettoyer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Tous ses fils, excepté Maximus, avaient arrêté d'essayer de l'aider depuis longtemps. Ils avaient appris au fil des années qu'ils étaient plus un poids qu'autre chose dans sa recherche de l'éternelle propreté.  
  
Septimus attrapa le balai qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il jouait au Quidditch avec ses frères. Il s'agissait d'un vieux modèle de comète qui avait pour seul avantage d'être moins inconfortable que tous les autres. Son balai, un Nimbus dernier cri, restait quant à lui rangé dans un placard de son appartement londonien. Septimus avait pu se le payer en travaillant pour un vieux moldu durant les vacances entre sa sixième et sa septième année.  
  
— On joue avec quelles balles, les gars ? Et les filles ? ajouta Cornell en voyant le regard que son épouse lui lançait.  
— Un souafle et un cognard, répondit Humphrey.  
— Pas le vif d'or ?   
— On a qu'un seul attrapeur et je pense que personne ici a envie que la partie dure cent sept ans, rétorqua Humphrey. Quelqu'un ?   
— Non ! Allons-y ! intervint Evelyn en attrapant un balai.   
  
Elle ne leur jeta pas même un regard avant de décoller. Septimus la suivit de près tout comme les quatre autres. Il était certain de passer une bonne après-midi.  
.  
.  
.  
— Bonjour Mr Weasley ! déclara Cedrella poliment lorsqu'il pénétra dans le service.  
— Bonjour Miss Black répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Mr Smith n'est pas là ?  
— Il aurait attrapé la dragoncelle cette fois-ci, rétorqua-t-elle le nez dans son dossier.  
— Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? questionna Septimus poli.  
— Agréable. Et vous ?  
  
Il ne fut pas difficile de savoir que Cedrella lui retournait la question uniquement par politesse.  
  
— Parfait, répondit-il en s'asseyant.  
  
Il venait juste d'attraper le premier dossier sur lequel il devait travailler lorsqu'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années frappa à la porte de leur bureau qui était ouverte.  
  
— Vous n'avez pas reçu la note ?  
— Bonjour à vous aussi Dahlia, répliqua Cedrella avant de lever lentement les yeux de ses papiers. Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Bonjour Cedrella, déclara-t-elle visiblement agacée que la jeune femme la reprenne ainsi. Tout le bureau est demandé au service des portoloins.  
— Au service des portoloins ? A cause de Grindelwald ? questionna Septimus.  
  
Dahlia hocha la tête avant de tourner son regard vers Cedrella.  
  
— Gindelwald a pris le contrôle de Berlin, dit Dahlia d'une voix grave. Le service est en crise. On ne sait pas comment nous allons pouvoir faire. Nous avons bien trop de portoloins en service en Allemagne et beaucoup d'Allemands souhaitaient venir voir les matches.  
— La réunion commence quand ?  
— Elle a commencé depuis cinq minutes. Mr Dubois m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.  
  
Cedrella se leva de son siège comme un piquet.  
  
— Vous n'avez vraiment pas reçu la note ? s'étonna Dahlia.  
— Vous pensez vraiment que si nous l'avions reçue, nous ne serions pas venus à cette réunion ? rétorqua Cedrella visiblement agacée.  
  
Pour qui la prenait-elle ? Cedrella était professionnelle. Bien entendu, son travail n'était pas toujours passionnant mais son oncle disait toujours que la conscience professionnelle était essentielle si elle voulait se faire sa place au Ministère. La conscience professionnelle ou l'argent.  
  
— Allons-y, Mr Weasley, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
— Où se passe la réunion ? demanda Septimus qui lui emboîta le pas.  
— Sans doute dans le service des portoloins.   
— C'est cela, intervint Dahlia.  
  
La pauvre femme avait du mal à les suivre alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas pressé à travers l'étage. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.   
  
— Ah ! Miss Black et Mr Weasley ! s'exclama Mr Dubois en les voyant. Installez-vous, je vous en prie, ajouta-t-il en leur désignant les deux chaises restantes.  
  
Dahlia s'était installée discrètement à côté de ses collègues de bureau tandis que Cedrella et Septimus prenaient place l'un à côté de l'autre. La table autour de laquelle ils étaient assis avait été agrandie à l'aide d'un sortilège mais pas suffisamment pour que chacun ne soit pas trop serré. Septimus sentait le genou de Cedrella effleurer sa cuisse. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa collègue que cela ne semblait pas déranger.  
  
— Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer la réunion, déclara Mr Dubois en se levant. Comme vous l'avez sans doute tous appris dans les journaux ce matin, Berlin est tombée aux mains de Grindelwald. J'imagine que vous vous demandez tous si cela va entraîner l'annulation de la Coupe du Monde.  
  
Il se tut quelques secondes et son regard balaya ses subordonnés avant qu'il ne poursuive :  
  
— Ce ne sera pas le cas. Le Ministère britannique ainsi que tous les gouvernements étrangers ont réaffirmé leur désir de maintenir la compétition. Nous ne céderons pas à la tyrannie. Voilà, le message de Mr Fawley ! Toutefois cela pose le problème des transports notamment en Allemagne et plus généralement dans l'est de l'Europe. Pour le moment, nous avons annulé tous les portoloins en provenance d'Allemagne et de ses voisins de l'est. Il nous faut désormais trouver des solutions. Des idées ?  
— Pourquoi ne pas se pencher sur l'internationalisation du réseau de cheminées, proposa un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.  
— Cela risquerait de créer une brèche de sécurité, intervint une femme. Il suffit d'une seule cheminée connectée à notre réseau pour que la protection qu'apportent nos îles s'effondre.  
— Mrs Donovan a raison, remarqua Mr Dubois. Le réseau de cheminées n'est malheureusement pas une solution envisageable.  
— J'ai bien peur que la seule solution soit les portoloins ou à la limite... les balais, remarqua le sous-directeur.  
— J'imagine que Mr Fawley est déjà en train de négocier un accord avec Grindelwald et les autorités allemandes, intervint Cedrella. Ne devrions-nous pas attendre la fin de ces négociations avant de prendre une décision définitive ?  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et la jeune femme tout comme son collègue de bureau sut qu'elle avait dit une vérité qu'aucune des personnes présentes n'étaient prêtes à entendre.  
  
— On ne négocie pas avec les mages noirs, déclara le sous-directeur d'une voix grave.  
— Il va bien falloir pourtant si nous désirons que les spectateurs de la coupe puissent s'y rendre en toute sécurité, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Miss Black a raison, remarqua Mr Dubois dépité. La menace est trop réelle pour ne pas envisager toutes les possibilités et il s'agit de l'une d'entre elles.  
— Mais enfin Mr Dubois... commença le sous-directeur visiblement outré.  
— La Coupe du Monde doit avoir lieu et tous les sièges doivent être remplis. Comment comptez-vous faire si la moitié de l'Europe ne peut pas s'y rendre ?  
— Nous pourrions cibler les supporters britanniques, tenta Dahlia.  
— C'est une solution.  
— Quelqu'un sait si l'équipe d'Allemagne y participera de toute manière ? demanda Septimus.  
  
Le jeune homme se sentit rougir violemment alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Comment Cedrella avait-elle fait pour ne pas ciller face à ses visages si lourds de reproches ?  
  
— Pour le moment, aucune équipe n'a décidé d'annuler sa participation.  
— J'ai pourtant entendu dire que l'attrapeur allemand avait été fait prisonnier et envoyé à Nurmengard, continua Septimus.  
— De simples rumeurs, rétorqua le sous-directeur en les balayant d'un revers de la main.  
  
Septimus préféra ne pas insister bien qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Humphrey lui avait fait parvenir la traduction d'un article de la presse sorcière allemande le matin même. Le jeune homme se retint de soupirer. Il fallait croire qu'une fois de plus la presse britannique avait un Poudlard Express de retard à moins qu'elle soit tout simplement muselée.  
  
— De toute manière, cela n'est pas notre affaire mais celle du département des jeux magiques, remarqua Mr Dubois mettant fin à la discussion. Enfin, pour le moment, annulez tous les portoloins à destination de l'Allemagne. Aucun citoyen britannique ne se rend là-bas tant que la situation n'est pas stabilisée. Concernant les balais, faites passer une circulaire concernant le contrôle de tous les voyageurs en provenance d'Allemagne ces quatre derniers jours. On ne doit rien laisser passer. Avec toutes ces idées concernant le statut du sang qui circulent ces derniers temps, une seule personne pourrait être l'étincelle mettant le feu au poudre.   
  
Cedrella ne releva même pas l'expression moldue qu'il venait d'utiliser. Mr Dubois n'avait jamais caché le fait que sa mère était née-Moldue.  
  
— Une dernière chose ! Comme vous le savez, le Ministère offre à chaque employé une place au match de son choix durant la coupe… Et j'ai reçu les billets ce matin, dit-il en cherchant dans sa chemise.  
  
Cedrella le remercia lorsqu'il lui tendit le sien. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil en souriant. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un match de Coupe du Monde et savait que l'occasion était trop belle.  
  
— Vous comptez aller à quel match ? demanda Septimus alors qu'ils revenaient vers leur bureau.  
— Le premier de l'Angleterre, répondit-elle.  
— Moi aussi. Nous pourrions… Laissez tomber, souffla-t-il avant de se rendre compte de la bêtise de sa pensée.  
  
Il allait proposer à Cedrella Black d'aller au match ensemble. Il esquissa un sourire. Elle irait certainement avec son fiancé.


	3. Avant-match

— Ce ne sera pas possible, Cedrella, déclara Caspar sans la regarder.  
— Caspar ! Vous m'aviez promis.  
— Je vous l'ai promis avant de savoir que Berlin tomberait aux mains de Grindelwald. Tout le département est en alerte, Cedrella. Je fais des dizaines d'heures supplémentaires et ai à peine le temps de dormir quelques heures. J'en suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas venir. Avez-vous pensé à demander à votre mère ?  
— Mère déteste le Quidditch et Père ne voudra jamais la laisser seule à la maison, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour le proposer.  
— Et vos sœurs ?  
— Callidora compte y aller avec Harfang, une sortie de couple en quelque sorte et Charis est punie à cause de ses résultats aux ASPIC. Caspar ! S'il vous plaît ! Vous savez bien que mes parents n'accepteront jamais que je m'y rende seule.  
— Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à un de vos collègues ? Je suis sûr que Dahlia sera ravie d'y aller avec vous.  
  
Cedrella fixa son fiancé plusieurs secondes en silence tandis que lui continuait à écrire sans lui lancer le moindre regard. Était-il en train de se moquer ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être sérieux !  
  
— Qu'en pensez-vous Cedrella ? demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.  
— J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée, Caspar, mentit-elle en souriant largement.   
  
L'homme leva enfin le nez de ses dossiers et lui offrit un grand sourire.  
  
— Je suis sûr que vous passerez une bonne soirée, déclara-t-il.  
  
Sa fiancée n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre avant qu'il ne replonge dans ses papiers. Elle se retint de soupirer, agacée par son comportement, avant de quitter le bureau. Elle ne comptait certainement pas y aller avec Dahlia. Cette dernière n'avait jamais été fan de Quidditch mais au contraire seulement fan du physique de ses joueurs et Cedrella désirait passer sa soirée entourée de véritables passionnés de ce noble sport. Elle pénétra dans son service avec la délicatesse d'un troll et ne manqua pas le regard surpris que lui lança Septimus Weasley.  
  
— Vous avez reçu le dossier concernant l'interdiction de survol des stades de la Coupe ? questionna-t-elle sans y prêter attention.  
— Je l'ai posé sur votre bureau, rétorqua-t-il. Il ne manque plus que le tampon de notre service et celui du directeur.  
— Très bien, dit-elle avant de se plonger dans la lecture du décret.  
— Au fait, vous avez entendu qu'ils comptaient nous fournir des machines à écrire ?  
— Des quoi ?  
— Des machines à écrire. Les Moldus en utilisent depuis un moment tout comme le MACUSA. D'après Mrs Donovan, nous n'aurons plus à recopier les décrets et autre mais simplement à les dicter à la machine. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Bien que Cedrella trouvait le principe très intéressant et pensait que cela leur permettrait de gagner du temps, la jeune femme resta impassible. Cette chose était d'origine moldue en premier lieu et la famille Black n'était pas connue comme l'une des plus tolérantes à l'égard des sans pouvoirs.  
  
— En effet, répliqua-t-elle froidement.  
— Mr Dubois m'a demandé si nous avions des nouvelles de Mr Smith, déclara Septimus après quelques secondes de silence.  
— Et que lui avez-vous répondu ?  
— Qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours en train de se remettre de sa dragoncelle.  
  
Cedrella ne put cacher le petit sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres à la mention de la maladie imaginaire de son collègue.  
  
— Je… Vous comptez utiliser le ticket que le Ministère nous a offert ?  
— Le ticket ?  
— Pour assister à un match de Quidditch au choix, explicita Septimus.  
— Bien entendu. Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez que je pourrais vous le donner ?  
— Non… Enfin… A quel match comptez-vous assister ? questionna-t-il gêné.  
  
Cedrella esquissa un sourire en coin face à ce changement de sujet fort peu subtil. Septimus Weasley était définitivement un Gryffondor.  
  
— Le premier de l'Angleterre. Il me semble d’ailleurs vous l’avoir déjà dit, remarqua-t-elle.  
— C’est possible en effet. J’ai dû oublier.  
  
Le silence s’installa entre eux avant que Septimus ne le brise :  
  
— J'adore notre équipe mais il faut avouer que ses dernières performances ne nous permettent pas d'être très optimiste quant à son avancée dans la compétition. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?  
— Ils ont changé l'attrapeur et tout le monde sait que Caius Flint est très bon.  
— Vous pensez donc qu'ils peuvent gagner ?  
— Je pense surtout qu'il ne sert à rien de les jeter au filet du diable avant même le début de la compétition.  
— Vous avez raison, concéda Septimus.

  
  


.  
.  
.

  
  


Sakura Matsumoto était l'amie la plus proche mais aussi la seule de Cedrella. La jeune femme l'avait rencontrée à la bibliothèque de Poudlard lors de sa sixième année. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait donné à faire un devoir de Métamorphose et Cedrella avait décidé de le faire dans l’antre de Mr Jones. Cedrella n'avait jamais été douée dans cette matière mais n'avait pu abandonner car il s'agissait de la manière de prédilection de sa mère et que cette dernière souhaitait la façonner à son image. Sakura, elle, était réellement douée. Elle était même devenue animagus à sa sortie de Poudlard, ce qui l'avait beaucoup aidée lors de ses trois ans de formation d'auror. En la voyant ne pas avancer dans ses devoirs, Sakura lui avait proposé son aide. Cedrella avait hésité. Elle ne connaissait pas Sakura ni sa famille et son rang. Que diraient ses parents s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait laissé une née-moldue lui venir en aide ? Finalement, la jeune femme se rappela la menace que lui avait faite sa mère si elle ne lui ramenait pas des notes correctes en métamorphose et accepta l'aide de Sakura.  
  
Cedrella n'avait pas regretté sa décision. Sakura parlait bien plus qu'elle mais avait toujours des sujets de conversation intéressants. Elle était, d'ailleurs, une des seules avec Cedrella à arriver à suivre le cours du professeur Binns sans s'endormir. La deuxième passion de Sakura et Cedrella était en effet, l'Histoire. Les deux jeunes filles avaient lu un nombre de livres colossal sur les différentes périodes historiques qui avaient marqué le monde sorcier. Cela avait d'ailleurs permis à Cedrella d'en apprendre bien plus sur la fabrication et le commerce des balais.  
  
— Bonjour Cedrella. Je suis navrée pour le retard, déclara Sakura tout en s'asseyant en face de son amie.  
  
L'ancienne Serdaigle avait donné rendez-vous à Cedrella au Relais de la Licorne. Il s'agissait d'un pub bien moins bruyant et mal fréquenté que le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
— Une bièraubeurre ! s'exclama Sakura en voyant la pinte posée devant elle. Merci Ced !  
— Dure journée ? questionna la jeune Black.  
— Grindelwald, encore et toujours, soupira Sakura avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Mais ne parlons pas travail ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour ça. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions voir le premier match de l'Angleterre ensemble. Caspar et toi et Griffin et moi.  
  
Sakura fréquentait depuis près de six mois un homme dont Cedrella connaissait seulement le prénom.   
  
— Qu'en dis-tu ?  
— Je… J'aimerais beaucoup venir mais Caspar ne pourra pas alors je ne sais pas…  
— Caspar ne peut pas ? Encore le nez dans ses dossiers, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Cedrella ne répondit pas mais son amie était loin d'être dupe.   
  
— Cela ne t'empêche pas de venir.  
— Je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger.  
— Ne dis pas de sornettes ! Tu es la personne la moins dérangeante du monde. Et puis, Griffin m'a dit que ses frères comptaient y aller aussi. Tu n'auras pas à tenir la chandelle.  
  
Cedrella ne prit même pas la peine de demander à son amie ce que signifiait l'expression qu'elle venait d'utiliser. La mère de Sakura était Anglaise et Sang-Mêlé, cela avait amené la jeune femme à s'intéresser à la culture moldue et aussi à assister au cours d'Etude des Moldus lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Bien entendu, Cedrella n'avait jamais fait part de cette aspect de sa personnalité à ses parents, elle savait parfaitement qu'ils lui auraient interdit de la fréquenter.  
  
— Alors ? Allez Ced' ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.  
— Très bien !   
— Génial ! s'exclama Sakura visiblement ravie. Par contre, aurais-tu une tente ?  
— Une tente ? Pourquoi faire ?  
— Tu ne comptais tout de même pas dormir à la belle étoile, si ?   
  
La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en comprenant où voulait en venir son amie.

  
  


.  
.  
.

  
  


Il avait suffi à Cedrella de dire le prénom de Sakura pour que son père accepte de la laisser assister au match et passer la nuit dehors. Bien entendu la jeune femme avait omis de mentionner la présence du petit-ami de Sakura et des frères de ce dernier. Il ne servait à rien de se créer des obstacles inutilement. La jeune Black et son amie s'étaient rendu dans un magasin du Chemin de Traverse pour acheter une tente et le matériel nécessaire qui allait avec. Cela non plus, elle ne l'avait pas dit à ses parents. Elle savait parfaitement que tous les deux auraient été outrés à la pensée de leur fille en train de dormir dans ce genre d'endroit. Cela n'était en aucun cas digne d'une Black.  
  
Il avait été interdit de transplaner sur le site du match pour des raisons de sécurité et surtout pour éviter que des Moldus soient témoins d'événements magiques. Le site du stade et ses alentours avaient été protégés par de nombreux sorts pour repousser les Moldus mais les organisateurs de la Coupe avaient préféré ne pas tenter Morgane.  
  
Cedrella devait prendre un portoloin non loin de la maison de ses parents. La branche aînée de la famille Black vivait au Square Grimmaurd, ce qui n'était pas le cas des branches cadettes qui avaient dû acheter leur propre logement. Cedrella et ses parents vivaient dans un joli cottage du comté de Suffolk. La famille avait vécu à Londres jusqu'aux huit ans de Cedrella. A cette époque, Mrs Black était tombée malade et son médicomage lui avait conseillé de quitter la capitale dont l'air était pollué par les fumées sortant des usines moldues. La haine d’Arcturus Black à l’égard des Moldus n'avait fait qu'augmenter suite à cela.   
  
La jeune femme se dirigea vers la colline en haut de laquelle le portoloin devait se trouver. Dès qu'elle le vit, Cedrella esquissa un sourire qu'elle perdit presque aussitôt quand elle remarqua le couple accompagné de ses deux enfants. Les Black n'étaient pas les seuls sorciers à habiter le secteur. Cedrella connaissait Martha et Gavin Peterson seulement de nom. La première était une Sang-Mêlée et le deuxième un né-Moldu, ce qui expliquait que malgré leur proximité les deux familles ne se soient jamais rapprochés.  
  
Cedrella fit un léger signe de tête dans leur direction. Gavin Peterson était bien placé au département des mystères et il ne servait à rien de se l'aliéner inutilement.  
  
La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, encore dix minutes à attendre avant que le portoloin ne se déclenche.  
  
— Tu vas aussi au match ? demanda le petit garçon.  
  
Cedrella posa ses yeux gris sur lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans et ses cheveux blond tirant vers le roux lui rappelèrent son collègue de bureau.  
  
— En effet.   
— Toute seule ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Je dois retrouver des amis là-bas.  
  
L'ancienne Serpentard ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle répondait ainsi à ses questions. Les enfants l'avaient toujours mise mal à l'aise.  
  
— Moi aussi ! Jody doit venir avec ses parents ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.  
  
Bien qu'elle n'eut aucune idée de l'identité de cette Jody, Cedrella lui sourit gentiment avant de répondre :  
  
— Je suis sûre que vous allez beaucoup vous amuser.  
  
Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes avant que le gamin ne s'exclame :  
  
— Je veux devenir attrapeur plus tard. Tu joues au Quidditch, toi ?  
— J'étais poursuiveuse à Poudlard.  
— A Poudlard ? Harriet, elle est à Poufsouffle comme Papa. Moi je veux aller à Gryffondor comme maman. T'étais dans quelle maison ?  
— Serpentard.  
— La maison des méchants ?   
— Newton ! le reprit son père. Veuillez l'excuser, Miss Black ! Viens là Newt et arrête d'embêter Miss Black ! lança son père en l'attrapant par le bras.  
— Mais…  
— Pas de mais, Newton ! le coupa Gavin Peterson sèchement.  
  
Cedrella lança un regard dans la direction de Mrs Peterson qui était en train de natter les cheveux de sa fille avec un ruban aux couleurs de l'Angleterre dedans. Gryffondor et Serpentard n'étaient pas connues pour avoir de bons rapports. Cela remontait à l'époque des Fondateurs : Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, qui avaient été de bons amis par le passé mais avaient fini par se brouiller du fait de leurs idéologies divergentes.  
  
— Quand c'est qu'on y va ? demanda le petit Newton.  
— Dans cinq minutes, Newt, répliqua sa mère tout en continuant à coiffer sa fille.  
  
Ce furent pour Cedrella les cinq minutes les plus longues de sa vie. La jeune femme avait l'habitude d'être observée étrangement – la famille Black était une sorte de mythe dans la communauté sorcière –, toutefois lorsque cela arrivait elle pouvait les ignorer en se plongeant dans un dossier ou un devoir à l'époque de Poudlard. Là, rien ne lui permettait de faire abstraction des personnes autour d'elle. La jeune femme commença à réciter dans sa tête les gagnants de la Coupe du Monde de la plus récente à la plus ancienne. Elle était arrivée au milieu du dix-huitième siècle lorsqu'il fut temps pour eux de toucher le portoloin.  
  
Comme toujours, la sensation était désagréable mais habituée à de tels moyens de transports, Cedrella réussit à atterrir sans trop de difficulté ce qui ne fut pas le cas du petit Newt. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et la jeune femme le rattrapa avant qu'il ne lui tombe dans les jambes. Le garçonnet avait le teint vert. Le tenant toujours par les bras, Cedrella s'éloigna d'un pas avant qu'il ne vomisse à quelques centimètres de ses chaussures.  
  
— Newt ! Merci Miss Black ! s'exclama le père qui venait de se précipiter vers eux.  
— De rien ! Bon match ! rétorqua-t-elle froidement.  
  
La jeune femme salua les employés du Ministère qui régulaient les arrivées. Lorsqu'elle fut assez éloignée de l’aire des portoloins, Cedrella se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de repérer Sakura. Cette dernière était arrivée plus tôt dans la journée avec son petit ami et les frères de ce dernier et avait dit à Cedrella qu'elle l'attendrait près d'un gros chêne, non loin des portoloins. Le gros chêne était bien là et la jeune Black finit par repérer son amie qui lui faisait signe de sa baguette. La jeune femme se dirigea à grands pas vers elle et sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle portait les couleurs de l'Angleterre.  
  
— Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda Sakura en venant à sa rencontre.  
  
Cedrella hocha la tête.  
  
— Nous nous sommes installés par là ! lança Sakura en désignant du doigt le champ rempli de tentes de toutes les couleurs et formes. Nous avons bien sûr laisser une place pour ta tente, ce qui n'a pas été facile, tout le monde voulait la prendre. Comme si le champ n'était pas assez grand pour tout le monde. Par là ! répéta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.  
  
Le terrain était sec. Il n'avait pas plu depuis une semaine, ce qui avaient soulagé de nombreux organisateurs et spectateurs de l'événement, dont Cedrella. Alors qu'elles s’enfonçaient dans le campement, les yeux de l'ancienne Serpentard se posèrent sur Septimus Weasley qui était en train d'alimenter un feu devant deux tentes. Elle se rappela alors seulement qu'il lui avait dit vouloir assister à ce match. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, peut-être pourrait-elle faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu ?  
  
— Septimus ! s'exclama Sakura. Regarde qui j'ai trouvé !  
  
Le cœur de Cedrella rata un battement. Sakura avait-elle vraiment parlé à son collègue ? S'adressait-elle à une autre personne ? Le jeune homme releva son visage et Cedrella dut se rendre à l'évidence ; Sakura l'avait bien appelé lui et non pas un homonyme.  
  
— Bonjour Miss Black ! lança Septimus en se levant.  
— Griffin ! Ced' est là ! dit-elle en ouvrant légèrement la tente la plus proche.  
— Cedrella Black ! s'exclama Griffin en la voyant.  
— Weasley ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Un plaisir de rencontrer… Enfin… De rencontrer la meilleure amie de Sakura, déclara l'homme en lui tendant la main.  
— De même, mentit effrontément Cedrella en la serrant.  
  
Déjà à l'époque de Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais apprécié les frères Weasley. Les deux garçons étaient arrogants au possible et se croyaient plus intelligents que tout le monde. L'un plus que l'autre d'ailleurs… Cedrella se demanda s'il s'agissait de celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle. La jeune femme n'avait jamais réussi à les distinguer et cela ne l'avait jamais intéressée d'y parvenir.  
  
— Cornell et Evelyn ne sont pas là ? s'étonna Sakura.  
— Ils sont partis chercher de l'eau à la rivière, répondit Septimus. Vous voulez qu'on vous aide à monter votre tente ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Cedrella.   
— Je… Ce serait gentil, merci, répondit-elle poliment.  
  
La jeune femme le suivit vers l'emplacement vide qu'ils lui avaient gardés.  
  
— Nous allons chercher du petit bois avec Griffin. Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous ?  
— Ça devrait aller, Sakura. Ne t'en fais pas, rétorqua Septimus.  
— Tu vas voir. Septimus est très doué pour monter des tentes, déclara l'ancienne Serdaigle en souriant largement. On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie !  
  
Le jeune homme baissa la tête, gêné, tandis que son frère et sa petite-amie s'éloignaient.  
  
— Vous… Votre tente ?  
— Je l'ai rangée dans le sac, dit-elle en déposant son sac à dos sur le sol.  
  
Grâce à un sortilège, ce dernier avait été agrandi et elle n'avait eu aucun mal à ranger toutes ses affaires dedans. La tente était rangée au-dessus du reste et Cedrella n'eut aucun mal à la récupérer.  
  
— Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en la posant sur le sol.  
  
Septimus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et Cedrella le regarda faire tandis qu'il montait la tente avec une facilité déconcertante. Il semblait connaître les sorts pour le faire sur le bout des doigts.  
  
— Nous allions souvent en camping lorsque nous étions petits, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Vous avez choisi une bonne tente, remarqua-t-il en touchant la texture de la toile.  
  
Cedrella le remercia poliment avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle était spacieuse. Au fond, se trouvait la cuisine et sur chaque côté deux grandes chambres dans lesquelles se trouvaient des lits. Elle avait déjà testé les matelas et les savait confortables.  
  
— Vous voulez du thé ? demanda Septimus en passant la tête par l'ouverture. Waouh ! Bel intérieur !  
— Merci, rétorqua-t-elle les lèvres pincées.  
  
Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait aidée à la monter qu'il devait se permettre d'y entrer sans son autorisation.  
  
— Du thé ? répéta Septimus.  
— Oui, s'il vous plaît.  
— Très bien, lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la tente.  
  
La jeune femme installa ses affaires avant de sortir et de retrouver Septimus. Ce dernier était en train de servir deux tasses de thé brûlant. Il lui en tendit une avant de lui désigner le sucre.   
  
— Vous n'en prenez pas ? s'étonna-t-il en glissant deux cubes dans sa boisson.  
— Jamais. Cela altère le goût, rétorqua-t-elle avant de souffler délicatement sur le liquide brûlant.  
— Ah ! Si cela altère le goût !   
  
Cedrella lui lança un regard agacé en entendant le ton moqueur dans sa voix. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Toutefois, la jeune femme prit sur elle et préféra ne pas répondre à cette pique à peine déguisée.  
  
— Alors comme ça, vous êtes la meilleure amie de Sakura.  
— En effet.  
— Elle vous appelait Ced' quand elle parlait de vous alors…  
— Alors vous n'auriez jamais pensé à moi, finit-elle à sa place. Rassurez-vous ! Moi non plus je n'avais aucune idée que Sakura fréquentait votre frère.  
— J'imagine que vous ne seriez pas venue sinon.  
  
Cedrella ne répondit pas se contentant de boire une gorgée de son thé.  
  
— Sakura ne vous a jamais dit comment s'appelait son petit-ami ?  
— Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-elle presque vexée. C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avec votre frère.  
  
Elle ne préféra pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas deviné qu'il s'agissait de son frère car elle ne se rappelait pas le prénom de ce dernier. Cedrella avait tendance à se rappeler uniquement des choses qui l'intéressaient et les jumeaux Weasley n'en faisaient pas partie.  
  
— Vous connaissez Sakura depuis longtemps ?   
— Depuis Poudlard.  
  
Septimus se mit à fixer un point devant lui. Il était vraiment difficile d’avoir une conversation avec Cedrella Black. L’ancien Gryffondor avait pensé qu'elle était comme ça uniquement dans le cadre du travail mais le jeune homme s'était visiblement trompé. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut coupé en entendant la voix de Cornell :  
  
— J'y crois pas ! Black !   
— Bonjour Weasley ! McLaggen !  
— Bonjour, répliqua Evelyn. Alors comme ça c'est vous la mystérieuse amie de Sakura !  
— En effet.  
— Très bien ! Oh ! Septimus, tu as fait du thé ! s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant pour s'en servir une tasse. Sep ! Tu l'as encore fait trop infuser, soupira elle après en avoir bu une gorgée.  
— Cedrella ne s'en est pas plaint, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom et lui lança un regard inquiet mais la jeune Black ne releva pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'appeler Miss Black toute la soirée.  
  
— C'est parce qu'elle est trop polie voilà tout ! N'ai-je pas raison, Cedrella ? questionna Evelyn en se tournant vers elle.  
— Je… Cela ne me dérange pas.  
— Trop polie. Tu vois ? Répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers son beau-frère.  
— Tu sais quoi ! Si tu t'es pas contente, tu le feras toi-même la prochaine fois, rétorqua Septimus légèrement agacé.  
— Roh ! Te vexe pas, Sep ! Tu fais du très bon café par contre !  
— Heureux de l'apprendre, rétorqua le jeune homme visiblement blasé.  
  
Cedrella suivait la conversation surprise par le ton qu'ils employaient pour se parler. Jamais l'ancienne Serpentard n'aurait osé parler à son beau-frère ainsi. Les Weasley et les Black ne venaient définitivement pas du même monde.  
  
— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps Sakura et toi ? demanda Evelyn.  
— Depuis Poudlard.  
— Ah oui ! Quand même ! Nous, on l'a rencontrée quand Griffin nous l'a présentée. Il est auror lui aussi, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Cedrella hocha la tête. Son amie lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait connu sur son lieu de travail.  
  
— Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?  
— Partis chercher du bois, rétorqua Septimus.  
— J'espère que tu aimes le whisky Pur Feu et la liqueur de groseilles à ail, intervint Cornell, parce qu'on en a un sacré stock.  
— Il y a de la bièraubeurre et du jus de citrouille si vous n'aimez pas, déclara son collègue.  
— Le Whisky Pur Feu m'ira très bien, merci, Septimus.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom et cela lui sembla particulièrement étrange, ce qui devait être aussi le cas du jeune homme car il lui lança un regard étrange. Cedrella se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'en avait pas fait tout un monde quand lui-même l'avait fait quelque minutes plus tôt.  
  
— Un verre maintenant ?  
— Cornell ! Le reprit sa femme en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Il n'est pas même quatorze heures !  
— Et alors ? Il n'y a jamais d'heure pour un whisky. N'est-ce pas, Cedrella ?  
— Je ne me permettrais pas de contredire l'un ou l'autre, le sujet m'est bien trop peu familier pour cela, répliqua la jeune femme poliment.  
  
Evelyn et Cornell échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire et Cedrella ne sut pas s'ils se moquaient d'elle ou si elle devait rire avec eux.  
  
— Pardonne-nous mais tu parles vraiment bien, expliqua Evelyn. Je dois avouer que je l'avais oublié.  
— Vous étiez dans mon année ?  
— En effet, tout comme mon époux.  
  
Cedrella la fixa quelques secondes avant que les images de la gardienne de Quidditch de Gryffondor ne lui reviennent en mémoire.   
  
— Vous étiez dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Gardienne, suis-je dans le vrai ?  
— J'ai été gardienne, en effet. Vos tirs étaient d'ailleurs toujours les plus précis.  
  
L'ancienne Serpentard se retint de faire une remarque sur le niveau plus que médiocre des autres poursuiveurs alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'équipe. Il n'était pas les habitudes de la maison Serpentard de parler en mal de leur condisciples, même ceux venant de Gryffondor.  
  
— Merci, se contenta-t-elle finalement de répondre.  
— Septimus a été dans l'équipe lui aussi. Il vous l'a dit ?  
— Il me l'a dit mais n'a jamais précisé le poste.  
— Alors Sep ? On fait des cachotteries ?  
— Elle ne m'a juste jamais posé la question. J'étais batteur, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
— Le cauchemar des poursuiveurs, plaisanta Cedrella en souriant légèrement.  
— Je ne sais pas si j'étais leur cauchemar mais je faisais au mieux pour l'être.  
  
Cedrella ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il ne s'était pas engagé dans une carrière de joueur professionnel lorsque Sakura et Griffin revinrent. Elle sourit à son amie qui y répondit largement. La soirée ne serait peut-être pas aussi affreuse qu'elle se l'était imaginée en arrivant.


	4. Chapter 4

Le match ne dura pas une soirée, il ne dura pas même une heure et demi. L'Angleterre remporta le match contre l’Égypte avec seulement dix points d'avance et Cedrella, malgré sa fierté anglaise, se devait d'avouer que cela relevait plus d'un coup des leprechauns qu'autre chose. L’Égypte menait le jeu de cent quarante points lorsque le vif d'or passa littéralement sous le nez de l'attrapeur anglais. Si la jeune femme avait été mauvaise langue, sans doute aurait-elle pensé que la petit balle ailée avait été trafiquée. En effet, Flint avait juste eu à tendre la main et le match était gagné. Aussi simple que cela.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Cornell, Evelyn et Griffin chantèrent des chansons sous le regard attendri de Sakura et celui perdu de Cedrella. Cette dernière ne connaissait aucun chant populaire. Sa famille n'autorisait que les chants classiques et rien d'autre dans la maison et la jeune femme n'avait jamais été assez curieuse pour s'intéresser à la musique contemporaine ou à celle que le « bas peuple » – comme son père l'appelait – écoutait.  
  
Cornell avait fait entrer de l'alcool dans le stade et avait commencé à boire dès le début du match, fêtant chaque but qu'avait marqué l'équipe d'Angleterre, quatre en l'occurrence. Cedrella l'avait suivi avec plaisir. Elle avait toujours aimé le whisky Pur Feu bien qu'elle ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. Si ses parents l'apprenaient, la jeune femme recevrait certainement une leçon de morale sur son devoir de distinction et les dangers de l'alcoolisme.  
  
Cornell avait continué à boire sur le chemin menant au terrain, sur lequel ils avaient installé leurs tentes, tandis que Cedrella préféra se tenir. Elle marchait toujours droit mais savait que le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres n'avait rien de naturel.  
  
— Attention ! s'exclama Septimus en la rattrapant par le bras.  
  
Cedrella qui venait de trébucher s'agrippa à son épaule du mieux qu'elle put et se retrouva la tête appuyée contre le torse du jeune Weasley. Aucun des deux n'osa rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Cedrella n'éclate de rire tout en tentant de se redresser.  
  
— Elle a bu combien de verres déjà ? questionna Septimus.  
  
Du groupe, il avait été le seul avec Sakura à ne boire qu'un seul verre et était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre.  
  
— Elle, elle t'entend et aimerait que tu arrêtes de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là ! s'écria Cedrella en s'éloignant de lui vivement. Beaucoup d'elle dans une seule phrase, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant sa route à la lueur de sa baguette.  
  
Septimus secoua la tête en soupirant. Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de savoir laquelle des Cedrella était la moins étrange : celle qui ne parlait que sur un ton froidement poli ou celle qui souriait largement, buvait trop et se parlait à elle-même. Alors qu'il la suivait du regard Septimus comprit que la jeune Black était bien plus complexe qu'elle ne le laissait paraître au premier abord.  
  
— Et je ne suis pas saoule, mentit-elle effrontément.  
— Si vous le dites…  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva devant leurs tentes. La fête battait son plein sur le terrain où les supporters des deux camps allaient passer la nuit. Cedrella sourit largement en voyant un groupe d'Anglais discuter avec des personnes supportant l'équipe adverse. C'était cela le Quidditch : du sport et la fraternité entre adversaires.  
  
— In… commença-t-elle en visant le trou dans lequel Septimus avait fait un feu quelques heures plus tôt.  
— Non ! s'exclama-t-il, la coupant dans son élan. Laissez-moi le faire plutôt !  
  
Cedrella se mit de nouveau à marmonner dans sa barbe tandis que le jeune homme installait le petit bois correctement et lançait le sortilège. Cedrella imita Sakura et Griffin qui s'étaient assis autour du feu tandis qu'Evelyn et Cornell avaient disparu dans leur tente sans même leur dire « bonne nuit ». Septimus s'installa à côté d'elle, non sans pousser un soupir.  
  
— De l'eau ? proposa-t-il en attrapant la gourde.  
— Et pourquoi pas du whisky ?  
— Vous avez déjà assez bu comme ça, Cedrella.  
  
Les paroles du jeune homme eurent l'effet d'une potion de dégrisement.  
  
— Pardon ?   
— J'ai dit…  
— J'ai très bien entendu ce que vous m'avez dit Septimus Weasley, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix polaire.  
  
Septimus écarquilla les yeux et comprit presque aussitôt que l'ancienne Cedrella était de retour.  
  
— Êtes-vous mon père ?  
— Je… Euh… bredouilla Septimus, totalement déstabilisé par son ton sec.  
— Non, je ne crois pas. Et je dois vous dire que j'en ai assez d'un ! Merci bien ! Puis-je avoir le whisky, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Tenez ! répliqua Septimus en lui donnant la bouteille.  
  
Cedrella sortit de sa poche le verre que lui avait donné Cornell lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans le stade et se servit une bonne rasade. Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Sakura et Griffin qui, blottis l'un contre l'autre de l'autre côté du feu, étaient en train de s'embrasser. Le baiser n'était pas très appuyé mais tout de même bien trop démonstratif pour une personne telle que Cedrella. La jeune femme détourna le regard et but son verre cul-sec.  
  
— Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en voulez pas ? questionna-t-elle.  
— Je… Allez un ! rétorqua Septimus en tendant son propre verre.  
  
Cedrella remplit le verre de Septimus à ras bord puis fit de même avec le sien.  
  
— Au match ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant son verre.  
— Au match ! répliqua Septimus en claquant son gobelet contre le sien.  
  
Les liquides se mélangèrent et les deux jeunes gens burent le liquide ambré d'une traite. Septimus ne put cacher sa moue tandis que le liquide lui brûlait la gorge. Cedrella pouffa légèrement avant de se reprendre. Elle restait une Black et les Black ne pouffaient pas.  
  
Elle jeta un nouveau regard dans la direction de son amie. Cette dernière bécotait toujours son petit ami tout en lui murmurant des choses inintelligibles entre chaque baiser. Griffin, quant à lui, la couvait du regard et Cedrella aurait pu presque trouver la scène mignonne si elle ne se sentait pas aussi exclue et seule. Evelyn et Cornell étaient partis dans leur tente dès leur arrivée et Cedrella se doutait que Griffin et Sakura allaient faire de même tôt ou tard.  
  
— Vous êtes joueur de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas, Septimus ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
— En effet. J'étais batteur.  
— Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir croisé sur le terrain, déclara-t-elle.  
— C'est parce que je n'étais pas encore entré dans l'équipe de Gryffondor lorsque vous jouiez pour Serpentard, expliqua-t-il.  
— Ah c'est vrai, souffla-t-elle.  
— Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?  
— C'est juste que j'oublie parfois que tu n'as que dix-huit ans, répondit-elle.  
  
Septimus ne sembla pas noter qu'elle l'avait tutoyé et elle ne put qu'en être soulagée. Son collègue et elle n'étaient pas assez proches pour utiliser ce genre de familiarités.  
  
— Ah ! Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, avoua Septimus.  
— Comme un compliment pardi ! J'ai toujours préféré discuter avec des personnes matures, mais des personnes matures pas ennuyeuses, explicita-t-elle en pensant à Caspar. Ça existe, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Vous en avez une devant vous justement, plaisanta Septimus.  
  
Le sourire de Cedrella s'agrandit.  
  
— Vous avez trouvé le match comment sinon ? demanda Septimus après quelques secondes de silence. Honnêtement, ajouta-t-il.  
— Honnêtement ? Nous avons joué comme des gnomes saouls. Si on gagné c'est uniquement un coup des Leprechauns rien d'autre. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? questionna-t-elle en voyant son visage sérieux.  
— Si si ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous. Flint est un bon joueur. Je l'ai vu jouer lorsque j'étais à Poudlard mais pour le coup si le vif d'or n'était pas venu devant lui, on n'aurait jamais gagné. Ça me rappelle un peu le match des Canons de Chudley contre le Club de Flaquemare.  
— Lequel ? Celui en finale du championnat de la ligue ?  
— Tout à fait. Vous y êtes allée ?  
— Non mais on m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé.  
— Je l'ai écouté à la radio pour ma part mais je me rappelle l'étonnement des commentateurs quand le vif s'est pointé sous le nez de Thompson. Je reste persuadé que cette victoire nous a été volée ! C'est juste... Je sais pas comment l'expliquer. On était en train de gagner, et là ce fichu vif d'or qui va directement dans les bras de l'attrapeur adverse. C'en est à se demander si le match n'a pas été truqué.  
— Laissez-moi deviner ! Vous êtes un supporteur des Canons, déclara-t-elle en souriant moqueuse.  
— Arrêtez de vous ficher de moi ! Les Canons sont une grande équipe !  
— Ils n'ont rien gagné depuis près de quinze ans !  
— Douze ans, la reprit Septimus passionné.  
— Douze ans ! Quinze ans ! C'est du pareil au même ! Les Canons n'ont rien fait depuis des années.   
  
La jeune femme se retint de rire en voyant Septimus rougir violemment ; même ses oreilles avaient viré pivoine.   
  
— C'est la faute de leur entraîneur ! Gudgeon a autant de tonus qu'un vieil elfe de maison ! Si... Si le président des Canons l'échangeait contre quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûr que ça irait mieux ! Morgan est un bon capitaine et je suis persuadé qu'avec une bonne direction, il saurait remotiver ses troupes.  
— Qui par exemple ? Qui voyez-vous à ce poste ? explicita-t-elle.  
— Je sais pas. Verpey par exemple, proposa-t-il. Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! lança-t-il en la voyant rire.  
— Verpey ? Vraiment Septimus ? Tout le monde sait qu'il a une tendance à...  
— A tiser ? la coupa-t-il. Oui, je sais mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être un très bon meneur d'homme. C'est grâce à lui que les Faucons de Falmouth sont en tête du championnat depuis quatre ans.  
— Et le travail des joueurs ? Je pense qu'il serait injuste de ne pas mentionner à quel point Horton a amélioré son jeu, l'embêta Cedrella.  
  
Le jeune homme était tellement passionné par ce qu'il disait qu'elle avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Elle s'amusait à le faire parler et à le contredire pour voir la manière dont il réagirait.  
  
— Je n'ai... commença-t-il. Vous le faites exprès, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il s'arrêtant net dans sa phrase.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Vous me cherchez, je me trompe ?  
  
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.  
  
— Je suis con, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les cheveux. Pardonnez-moi du langage, se reprit-il.  
— Oh ! Vous savez je ne suis pas la dernière à jurer. Même si je dois avouer que je ne suis pas non plus la première, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard septique de son collègue.  
— C'est le cas de le dire ! Oh ! Sakura et Griffin sont partis se coucher, remarqua-t-il en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Cedrella.  
  
Cette dernière se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait son amie quelques minutes plus tôt et constata, qu'en effet, la place était vide.  
  
— Je sens que je vais devoir dormir à la belle étoile, souffla Septimus.  
— Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Cedrella.  
  
Elle vit son collègue rougir violemment. Il se gratta la nuque mal à l'aise et répondit :  
  
— C'est qu'ils sont partis dormis... Ensemble...  
— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, saisissant ce que Septimus voulait dire.  
— … Dans la même chambre, ajouta le jeune homme sans voir qu'elle avait compris ses allusions.  
— Je crois avoir compris où vous souhaitiez en venir, Septimus. Je... Vous pourriez dormir dans ma tente si vous le désirez.   
  
Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard surpris et Cedrella sentit ses joues chauffées. Elle devait être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.   
  
— Il y a deuxième chambre, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Je pensais que Sakura y dormirait mais vu qu'il semble que... Enfin, le lit est tout à vous !  
— C'est très aimable de votre part, dit-il en souriant.  
  
Cedrella espérait qu'il ne se ferait pas d'idée. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû lui proposer la chambre ? Que dirait sa mère si elle savait qu'elle allait dormir dans un espace aussi exigu avec un homme ?   
  
— Je... Je vais me coucher, dit-elle en se levant.  
— Je vous suis dans pas longtemps, répliqua Septimus en reportant son attention sur le feu.  
  
La jeune femme pénétra dans sa tente et entreprit d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit dans un recoin de sa chambre. Elle vérifia plus d'une fois que personne ne la regardait tandis qu'elle se déshabillait. La toile était-elle assez opaque ? Préférant ne pas pas jouer avec Morgane, Cedrella attrapa sa baguette et marmonna un sortilège de protection. Avec ça, et si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans la formule, personne ne pourrait rentrer dans sa chambre. La jeune femme venait tout juste de se glisser sous les draps lorsque Septimus pénétra dans la pièce principale.   
  
— Bonne nuit Cedrella ! lança-t-il.  
— Bonne nuit Septimus ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut assuré.  
  
Cedrella se retourna dans le lit pour mieux s'installer et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Cedrella marmonna dans son demi-sommeil tandis que les rayons du soleil l'éblouissaient légèrement malgré la toile de tente. La jeune femme se retourna dans le lit espérant que son mal de tête passe et que ses maux d'estomac ne soient qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle réussit à ramener au-dessus de sa tête son drap mais aussi ses couvertures. Le mois de juillet avait beau être entamé depuis près de deux semaines, les nuits étaient encore fraîches.   
  
— Cedrella ! entendit-elle. Cedrella !  
  
Le bruit de la fermeture éclair de la porte principale lui vint aux oreilles.  
  
— Cedrella ? souffla Sakura non loin d'elle.  
— Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle.  
— Tu saurais où est Septimus ? Il était censé dormir dans notre tente mais il n'est pas dans son lit et Cornell et Evelyn ne l'ont pas vu.  
— L'authambre…  
— Comment ?  
— Il dort dans l'autre chambre, articula Cedrella avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller.  
— Cedrella ! souffla Sakura hésitante.  
— Mmh ? demanda la jeune femme, tentant de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait son agacement.  
  
Sakura ne pouvait-elle donc pas comprendre que tout ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant était dormir !  
  
— Il est onze heures.  
— Et ?  
— Et tu n'as pas un dîner de famille au Square Grimmaurd à midi et demi ?  
— Un… Oh Merlin ! Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant vivement.  
  
Sa tête lui tourna presque immédiatement et elle dut se recoucher pour ne pas tomber. Elle porta sa main à son front où était logé un important mal de tête avant de s'asseoir bien plus doucement sur le lit.  
  
— Il faut que… Je dois… Où est-ce que j'ai mis ma baguette ? s'agaça-t-elle en la cherchant sur la table de chevet.  
— Elle est peut-être dans le lit ? proposa Sakura.  
  
Cedrella commença à chercher dans les draps et finit par la retrouver.   
  
— Je te laisse te préparer, déclara Sakura avant de quitter la tente. Septimus dort dans la tente de Cedrella, ajouta-t-elle en ressortant.  
  
La jeune femme ne fit pas attention ce que répondaient les autres, trop occupée à chercher les vêtements qu'elle devait mettre pour le déjeuner familial. Un dimanche sur deux, les Black organisaient un déjeuner auquel tous les membres de la famille étaient conviés. Il était mal vu pour quiconque de rater un tel événement ou pire encore d'arriver en retard. Seule la sœur de Cedrella, Callidora, avait trouvé le moyen de ne plus y venir à chaque fois : le mariage.  
  
Cedrella se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bains. Le ballon d'eau ne permettait qu'une toilette rudimentaire mais elle espérait que cela serait suffisant pour la protéger des remarques acerbes de sa tante. Depuis la mort de la matriarche de la famille, la grande-tante Elladora, et la montée de son mari à la tête des Black, Hesper Gamp prenait un malin plaisir à rabaisser les membres de la famille qui ne lui plaisait pas. Cedrella ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné la pique tout à fait déplacée qu'elle avait fait à Cygnus et son épouse, Violetta, concernant leur fils, Marius, qu'ils avaient dû envoyer chez les moldus, du fait de son statut de Cracmol.  
  
Marius et elle avaient le même âge, et durant toute leur enfance, avaient été unis comme une baguette et son cœur. Mais leur relation avait fini par s'effilocher malgré eux, alors que leur onzième anniversaire approchait et que Marius n'avait toujours pas montrer le moindre signe de don magique. La jeune femme se rappelait encore le regard empli de larmes de son cousin lorsqu'elle avait reçu la sienne. Jusqu'au bout l'oncle Cygnus et la tante Violetta avaient espéré que leur fils reçoive le précieux sésame. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir engendré un Cracmol ; pas chez les Black. C'était impossible. Et pourtant... Lorsque le trente-et-un août, la veille de la rentrée scolaire, Marius n'avait toujours pas reçu sa lettre, ses parents durent se rendre à l'évidence.  
  
Cedrella dit au revoir à son cousin en partant du square Grimmaurd où la famille se retrouvait avant chaque rentrée. Elle profita de l'absence des adultes pour le prendre dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait pris la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre dans le pub sorcier non loin de la gare King Cross. Elle avait souri à Marius avant d'entrer dans les flammes. C'était la dernière fois que Cedrella avait vu son cousin. Elle avait tenté de lui envoyer des lettres qui lui revenaient toutes sans réponse et surtout non ouvertes. La petite fille, qu'elle était, avait demandé des nouvelles à son père dans l'une de ses missives mais s'était faite vertement rabrouer. On ne parlait pas des Cracmols chez les Black. Ils n'existaient pas.  
  
Un soir, pendant les vacances de Noël qui avaient suivi sa première rentrée, sa mère avait demandé à lui parler en privé. La femme avait dû voir son désarroi lorsqu'elle avait constaté que Marius n'était pas là. Dix ans plus tard, Cedrella se rappelait parfaitement les mots de sa mère. Marius avait été envoyé chez les Moldus. Son père l'avait inscrit dans un pensionnant où il apprenait ce qui lui serait nécessaire à sa vie moldue. Cedrella avait demandé si elle pourrait lui rendre visite, elle avait tant de choses à lui raconter.  
  
— Mais voyons Cedrella ! Les Black ne fréquentent pas les Moldus.  
  
La petite avait froncé les sourcils. Son cousin avait pourtant le droit de le faire. Elle avait répondu cela à sa mère. Cette dernière l'avait fixée plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :  
  
— Va voir la tapisserie !  
  
La tapisserie était le témoin de la vie de la famille, de ses alliances et surtout de sa pureté. La petite s'était dirigée vers le fond de la pièce et avait souri en voyant son nom entre ceux de ses sœurs. Ses yeux avaient ensuite cherché le prénom de son cousin sans le trouver. A la place se trouvait un trou noir, le même qui avait remplacé l'oncle Phineas lorsqu'il avait eu l'outrecuidance de soutenir les droits des Moldus. Cedrella n'avait pas cinq ans lorsque cela était arrivé mais savait que son oncle avait fait quelque chose de grave.  
  
— Tu vois, souffla sa mère.  
  
Elle avait pris la main de sa fille et en l'avait éloigné de l'endroit où quelques mois plus tôt se trouvait brodé le nom de son cousin.  
  
— Marius n'est plus un Black, Cedrella.  
  
Les paroles de sa mère avaient été dures mais vraies. Aux yeux de la famille, Marius était désormais devenu un intrus.  
  
Cedrella sursauta lorsqu'un gros bruit de chute se fit entendre dans la pièce adjacente, qui se trouvait aussi être la deuxième chambre. La jeune femme, qui venait de finir de se vêtir, se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait et trouva Septimus en train de se relever. Le jeune homme pestait de manière fort peu poli tout en se frottant le bas du dos.  
  
— Vous êtes tombé du lit ? questionna-t-elle éberluée.  
— Je... Merlin ! s'écria-t-il en se touchant le coude. Vous vous y connaissez en sortilèges de guérison ?  
— Absolument pas, répliqua-t-elle honnête. Vous devriez peut-être aller voir un médicomage, suggéra-t-elle. Évitez juste de lui expliquer comment vous vous l'êtes fait.  
  
Septimus lui jeta un regard surpris. Était-elle vraiment en train de faire de l'humour ?  
  
— Vous êtes encore saoule ? demanda-t-il.  
— Non juste... Disons que je bénéficie des effets secondaires de la consommation d'alcool, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Septimus arqua un sourcil.  
  
— Vous n'êtes définitivement plus saoule, en effet. Vous recommencez à utiliser des formules ampoulées pour exprimer des choses basiques.  
— Et comment aurais-je dû m'exprimer selon vous ?  
— J'ai la gueule de bois.  
— C'est une expression moldue.  
— Moldue peut-être, mais eux au moins savent exprimer ce genre de choses simplement.  
— Si vous le dites, Mr Weasley.  
— Je vois que nous sommes repassés au nom de famille, constata-t-il amer.  
— En effet. Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez... Ce qui s'est produit hier soir ne se reproduira pas, Mr Weasley.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Cedrella sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle à manger où tous les membres de la famille étaient déjà installés.  
  
— Vous êtes en retard, Cedrella, remarqua l'oncle Sirius d'une voix froide.  
— Veuillez m'excuser, je...  
— Votre père nous a déjà informés de votre petite escapade. Que cela ne se reproduise pas !  
— Bien entendu, Oncle Sirius, répondit-elle.  
  
Les yeux baissés, la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa place attitrée entre ses deux sœurs.   
  
— Alors comment était le match ? questionna l'oncle Sirius tandis que l'entrée était servie.  
— Il était très bien mon oncle. Nous avons... Je veux dire... L'Angleterre a gagné.  
— J'ai pourtant entendu ouï dire que les Anglais avaient été loin d'être à la hauteur.  
— Leur jeu était un peu faible en effet. Mais... Mais c'est tout de même l'attrapeur anglais qui a fini par attraper le vif d'or.  
  
Cedrella savait au fond d'elle qu'elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi. Après tout, elle avait été la première à critiquer le jeu de l'équipe nationale et à s'amuser de la chance de Flint. Elle se rappelait même s'être demandé s'il n'avait pas bu du Felix Felicis avant le match tant tout cela avait semblé improbable. Toutefois, face à son oncle, Cedrella ne pouvait admettre que le match avait été aussi terrible qu'il l'entendait.  
  
— Et avec qui y êtes-vous allée, Cedrella ? demanda la tante Hesper.  
  
Cedrella tourna son visage vers elle et lui offrit un sourire qui aurait certainement pu paraître sincère. La jeune femme n'avait jamais apprécié sa tante mais ne la supportait clairement plus depuis que son époux était devenu le chef de famille.   
  
— Mon amie Sakura, répondit-elle.  
— La petite Serdaigle qui travaille au Ministère ?  
— Tout à fait.  
— Caspar ne pouvait pas venir avec vous ?  
— Caspar était occupé au Ministère. Vous savez avec tout ce qui se passe en Europe dernièrement.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, Cedrella vit Sirius hocher doucement la tête. Elle savait que les idées du mage noir étaient loin de déplaire à son oncle et plus généralement à la famille. Cedrella, elle-même, n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle en pensait. Il était évident que Grindelwald avait loin d'avoir tort lorsqu'il disait que si les sorciers se cachaient cela était plus dans le but de ménager les Moldus que dans l'optique de protéger leur communauté. Certes, les Moldus étaient plus nombreux mais le nombre ne pouvait rien faire contre quelques bons sorciers.  
  
— Pensez-vous qu'il réussira à faire tomber le gouvernement français, mon époux ? demanda Hesper.  
— Je pense qu'il le souhaiterait en tout cas, et peut-être même qu'il le pourra. Nous savons tous que les partisans de Grindelwald peuvent se trouver dans le monde entier.   
— Et les lois pro-moldues et nés-moldus n'arrange certainement pas cela, intervint le père de Cedrella. Le Ministère voudrait nous forcer à apprécier ces... ces personnes alors que nous savons tous ce qu'elles amènent avec elles.  
— Je continue à penser que Poudlard ne devrait pas accepter les nés-Moldus, intervint l'oncle Cygnus.  
  
Cedrella n'avait pu manquer le mépris dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait dit le dernier mot. « Né-moldu » était le mot politiquement correct pour appeler les enfants issus de deux parents moldus. Il existait un autre terme bien plus insultant mais surtout bien plus vulgaire et personne n'aurait osé l'utiliser à table.  
  
— Les amoureux des Moldus et nés-Moldus ne laisseraient jamais passer cela. Tu le sais très bien, Cygnus, déclara le père de Cedrella. Et puis, de tout manière le Ministère est bien trop faible pour imposer quoi que ce soit à Poudlard surtout depuis que Dumbledore en est devenu directeur adjoint. Nous savons tous à quel point cet homme aime les Moldus.  
  
Cedrella avait eu le professeur Dumbledore en Métamorphose lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il n'était pas mauvais professeur mais la jeune femme avait eu le sentiment que contrairement à ce qu'il essayait de faire croire à tout à chacun, l'homme était loin d'être impartial. Plus d'un Serpentard avait reçu des punitions que les Gryffondor n'auraient jamais eu dans les mêmes circonstances.  
  
— Quand je pense que cet homme risque de devenir directeur de Poudlard lorsque le professeur Dippet quittera son poste, soupira Hesper.  
— Ne parlez pas de malheur, Hesper ! Le professeur Dippet est encore en parfaite santé et nous pouvons espérer que Dumbledore se retirera de l'enseignement avant lui.  
  
La conversation continua, interminable. Cedrella les écoutait d'une oreille distraite tandis qu'ils affirmaient que le soi-disant déclin de la société sorcière britannique était dû aux nés-Moldus et à leur nombre en constante augmentation. La jeune femme connaissait leurs arguments sur le bout de sa baguette à force de les entendre en parler presque à chaque repas.   
  
Cedrella se redressa sur sa chaise et fit mine d'écouter ce qui se disait. Ce déjeuner ne serait nullement différents des précédents.


	5. Un bon parti ?

Cedrella jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre pour la troisième fois en l'espace de moins de cinq minutes. Elle poussa un soupir fort peu distingué. Il était en retard, encore une fois. La porte du pub s'ouvrit et la jeune femme se retourna pour voir les deux personnes, qui n'étaient définitivement pas Caspar Croupton, pénétrer dans l'établissement.  
  
Caspar lui avait donné rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. Il lui avait demandé de venir à midi vingt tapantes car il ne pouvait pas avant, et voilà qu'il la faisait attendre. Il était midi et demi et toujours pas de trace de son fiancé.  
  
Comme tous les Black, Cedrella détestait les gens en retard surtout lorsque c'était la dite-personne qui avait fixé l'heure du rendez-vous.  
  
— Vous ne désirez pas commander, Miss Black ? questionna le patron en venant vers elle.  
— Si je le souhaiterais, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant au Cracmol. Comme d'habitude, s'il vous plaît.  
— Bien entendu, Miss Black, dit-il en retournant dans les cuisines.  
  
Le plat que Cedrella venait de demander ne mit que dix minutes à être servi et Caspar ne se montra pas durant ce laps de temps, ni durant les vingt minutes qu'elle prit pour déguster le bon repas que venait de lui servir le patron. Cedrella jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était presque treize heures. La jeune femme quitta le pub et se dirigea vers l'entrée moldue du Ministère.  
  
Caspar avait osé lui poser un doxy. Cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Parole de Black !

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

— Et que comptes-tu faire alors ? demanda Sakura.  
— Je ne sais pas, avoua Cedrella.  
  
Les deux amies s'étaient retrouvées pour prendre un verre à la Mare aux Fées après leur journée de travail.  
  
— Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire, Ced. Ce qu'il a fait est irrespectueux au possible.  
— Je sais bien. Je ne compte pas l'oublier, n'en doute pas ! Je réfléchis juste à la meilleure manière de lui faire comprendre mon agacement sans pour autant m'énerver. Car je suis agacée... Je ne sais pas si cela se voit ?  
— Pour une personne qui ne te connaît pas non mais pour moi c'est plutôt évident.  
— Cela tombe bien ! Caspar ne me connaît nullement, déclara-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.  
— Au fait, je voulais te demander, nous comptons aller avec Griffin au spectacle de musique organisé en parallèle de la coupe du monde. Et nous nous demandions si tu serais intéressée.  
— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Sakura, avoua Cedrella.  
— Pourquoi donc ?  
— Tu sais bien ce que l'on pense des Weasley dans mon milieu. Père a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand je lui ai annoncé que je travaillais dans le même bureau que Septimus Weasley alors je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il apprenait que je suis allée au match puis à cet événement en compagnie de plusieurs Weasley.  
— Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.  
— Si je croise quelqu'un qui le connaît j'ai peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher pourtant.  
— Tu ne t'es pas amusée la dernière fois ? J'avais pourtant cru voir que Septimus et toi vous entendiez bien.  
  
Cedrella haussa les épaules. Il était vrai qu'il était facile de parler avec Septimus. Il avait de la conversation et, comme elle, aimait les balais. Mais elle avait été claire avec lui : cela ne se reproduirait pas.  
  
— Je ne sais pas, Sakura.  
— Ced ! Si tu laisses ta famille décider avec qui tu peux parler ou non, tu ne seras jamais libre.  
  
Cedrella savait que son amie était dans le vrai, toutefois elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La famille était tout ce qui comptait chez les Black ; la famille et le sang.

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Deux coups frappés à la porte de son bureau sortirent Cedrella de ses dossiers. Elle fixa l'homme sur le seuil de la porte quelques secondes avant de se replonger dans ses papiers. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler.  
  
— Bonjour Cedrella ! déclara Caspar. Je vois que vous êtes fâchée, remarqua-t-il.  
  
Le ton qu'il avait employé agaça profondément la jeune femme. Il lui parlait comme si ce qu'il lui avait fait n'était rien, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un simple caprice.  
  
— Je suis agacée, en effet, Caspar, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.  
— Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir avant-hier. J'ai été retenu en réunion.  
— Et vous n'avez pas eu le temps de m'envoyer un hibou pour vous excusez après votre réunion ?  
— Je... Je suis navré, Cedrella. Vous savez comme mon travail est prenant. Cela m'est simplement...  
— Cela vous est simplement sorti de la tête, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa-t-elle. Votre fiancée vous est simplement sortie de la tête. Au moins, désormais nous pouvons dire que vos sentiments à mon égard sont tout ce qui a de plus clair ! Enfin... Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà pu le constater.  
— Vous êtes injuste, Cedrella. Je peux comprendre que j'ai pu vous blesser par mon manque de nouvelles mais de là à mettre en doute mes sentiments pour vous...  
— Vos sentiments pour moi ? Allons ! Soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre au moins cette fois ! Je ne vous aime pas. Vous ne m'aimez pas. La seule raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes fiancés est que nous désirons que nos familles respectives ne nous ennuient plus avec cela.  
— Je...  
— Ne vous en faites pas, Caspar ! Votre écart ne remet pas le contrat en cause !  
— Je suis...  
  
Il jeta un coup d’œil à la pendule accrochée au mur.  
  
— Je suis navré, Cedrella, mais je dois retourner travailler. Nous reparlerons de tout cela une autre fois.  
  
La jeune femme lui sourit faussement ce qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer. Il la connaissait si mal.  
  
— Bonjour Mr Weasley, déclara Caspar en sortant du bureau.  
— Bonjour Mr Croupton, répliqua le jeune homme.  
  
Ce dernier pénétra dans le bureau. Il croisa le regard de Cedrella, ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par l'ancienne Serpentard :  
  
— Je préfère ne pas en parler, déclara-t-elle.  
  
Elle le vit hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers son bureau.  
  
— Vous venez au spectacle musical ? Sakura nous a dit qu'elle vous avait invitée.  
— Je ne sais pas. Je suis très occupée ces derniers temps.  
  
Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Depuis le début de la Coupe du Monde, la sécurité des stades et des matches avait été confiée à la police magique et les décrets étaient aussi bien moins nombreux. Seuls quelques veaudelunes tentaient comme souvent de détourner les règles à leur avantage.  
  
— Je comprends.  
— Vous y allez aussi alors ?  
— Oui. Evelyn et Cornell ne pourront pas par contre alors je serai seul avec un couple. Enfin... S'ils étaient venus, cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose, j'aurais été seul avec deux couples, lança-t-il en souriant. Mais si...  
— Vous savez comme moi que c'est une mauvaise idée. Sakura ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas la mentalité de ma famille. Vous, vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Je me doute que cela ne doit pas être facile.  
— Si mes parents apprennent que je vous ai fréquenté en dehors du travail, ils me renieront, cela ne fait aucun doute.  
— J'imagine donc qu'ils ne savent pas que Sakura est sur le point de se fiancer à mon frère.  
— Non et ils ne doivent l'apprendre sous aucun prétexte. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma seule amie.  
— Cela finira pourtant par se savoir. Ils ne resteront pas fiancés éternellement. Sakura va le présenter à ses parents samedi prochain.  
  
Le silence s'installa entre eux quelques instants avant que Cedrella ne déclare :  
  
— J'aime bien vos frères. Ils sont moins stupides que je me les étais imaginée à Poudlard.  
— Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?  
— Vous pouvez le prendre comme vous le souhaitez, répondit-elle sans le regarder. Travaillons au lieu de discuter.  
  
Septimus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une note entra dans le bureau et se dirigea vers Cedrella. La jeune femme l'attrapa au vol et fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Le directeur du département demandait à la voir dans son bureau.  
  
— Mr Dubois requiert ma présence. Je... Je vous laisse vous occuper du dossier concernant l'expertise des balais américains saisis, dit-elle avant de se lever. Pensez à renvoyer le dossier au département de la Justice ainsi qu'une copie à celui des Affaires Internationales dès que vous l'aurez relu.  
— Vivement que les machines à écrire arrivent, soupira Septimus.  
  
La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé sans être précipité. Cedrella s'arrêta devant la porte du directeur et prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte.  
  
— Entrez ! s'exclama Lawrence Dubois. Ah ! Miss Black ! lança-t-il en la voyant. Installez-vous ! Installez-vous, je vous en prie.  
  
L'ancienne Serpentard s'assit dans l'un des deux fauteuils, le dos droit.  
  
— Bonjour Mr le Directeur, dit-elle. Vous avez demandé à me parler.  
— En effet. Comme vous avez pu le constater Mr Smith n'est pas revenu travailler depuis près d'une semaine. Sa maladie s'est aggravée et il n'est plus en capacité de se rendre au bureau.  
— J'espère pour lui qu'il finira par se remettre, déclara-t-elle platement.  
  
Cedrella avait trop vu l'homme s'inquiéter aux moindres signes d'une possible maladie pour le prendre au sérieux cette fois-ci.  
  
— Enfin, je souhaitais vous parler car en l'absence de Mr Smith, il nous faut un nouveau chef du bureau des balais et j'ai pensé à vous, Miss Black.  
  
La jeune femme pensa qu'entre Septimus et elle, le choix n'avait pas dû être difficile à prendre. Sans vouloir être arrogante, son collègue était sorti de Poudlard un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt et n'avait pas certainement pas son expérience.  
  
— Bien entendu votre salaire sera revu à la hausse.  
— Je n'en attendais pas moins Mr Dubois, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
L'homme lui sourit visiblement amusé par sa réponse.  
  
— J'aime votre état d'esprit Miss Black. Je vous ferai une proposition de salaire dès demain. Le Ministre et moi n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous entretenir à ce sujet. Et bien entendu, je suggérerai au Ministre une prime pour tout le merveilleux travail que vous avez assumé jusque là et cela durant toute l'absence de Mr Smith.  
— Bien entendu, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme. Quand pourrais-je signer mon nouveau contrat exactement ?  
— Dès demain matin. Je dois rencontrer le Ministre cet après-midi. Venez me voir dans mon bureau à dix heures.  
— Très bien.  
  
Cedrella vit Mr Dubois jeter un coup d’œil à l'horloge qui donnait l'heure. A côté de cette dernière, se trouvait une autre d'un genre particulier. Celle-ci n'informait pas sur l'heure mais sur les dangers que courait la société sorcière britannique. Chaque directeur de département en avait une dans son bureau. Depuis la prise de Berlin, toutes les horloges annonçaient un danger certain mais l'aiguille n'avait pas encore atteint la couleur cramoisie.  
  
— Je vais devoir vous laisser, Miss Black. J'ai une réunion importante, dit-il en se levant.  
— Concernant la sécurité des prochains matches ?  
— Tout à fait. Avec cette histoire à Berlin, nous sommes plus que jamais sur nos gardes, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
— Vous pensez que Grindelwald va réussir à entrer au Royaume-Uni ? demanda Cedrella en le suivant.  
— Certains de ses partisans en ont l'espoir et nous ne pouvons les laisser penser ainsi, déclara-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Comme tous les directeurs de départements, Mr Dubois utilisait un sort, sans aucun doute compliqué, pour empêcher les intrus de pénétrer dans son bureau. Cedrella savait parfaitement qu'un simple Alhomora n'aurait certainement pas suffit à déverrouiller la plupart des serrures, sauf peut-être celle du directeur du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magique. Tout le monde au Ministère savait qu'Harvey Lestrange n'avait pas eu sa place grâce à ses compétences mais uniquement du fait de l'argent que sa famille pouvait bien verser au Ministère.  
  
— A demain, Miss Black, ajouta Mr Dubois.  
  
Cedrella le salua poliment avant de s'en retourner vers son bureau.  
  
— Des problèmes avec la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? questionna Septimus lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.  
— Non aucun, rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant. Aucun... répéta-t-elle pensive.  
  
Le jeune homme releva la tête de ses papiers et lui jeta un regard étrange tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire.

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Cedrella venait d'annoncer à ses parents sa promotion. La jeune femme sourit légèrement s'attendant à ce qu'ils la félicitent, après tout les Black avaient toujours aimé avoir des postes importants au Ministère. Si Cedrella ne pouvait pas travailler sur la conception de balais, notamment de courses, elle voulait au moins ne pas rester au bas de l'échelle toute sa vie.  
  
— Qu'attendez-vous de nous, Cedrella ? Des félicitations ?  
  
Malgré des années de pratique, la jeune femme ne put cacher une expression déçue.  
  
— C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Mr Black. Cedrella, dois-je vous rappeler ce que vous nous aviez promis lorsque nous vous avons autorisée à postuler pour le département des transports magiques ?  
— Que je devais être fiancée lors de mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire et je suis fiancée, Père. J'ai tenu ma promesse.  
— En effet. Et vous allez vous marier dans quelques temps. Pensez-vous vraiment que cela soit approprié pour une femme mariée de votre rang de continuer à travailler ?  
— Plein de femmes mariées travaillent, Père.  
— Mais toutes ces femmes ne sont pas vous, Cedrella. Toutes les femmes ne seront pas mariées à Caspar Croupton. Croyez-vous que la famille Croupton accepterait ce genre de comportement de la part de leur belle-fille ?  
  
Cedrella devait avouer qu'elle n'avait encore jamais pensé à cette éventualité. Que ferait-elle si Caspar ou bien l'un de ses parents lui interdisait de travailler ? Elle savait pourtant que les Croupton étaient connus pour avoir un comportement assez rétrograde concernant le travail des femmes. Une bonne épouse se devait de rester à la maison pour eux.  
  
— Je devine que vous n'y aviez pas songé avant aujourd'hui. Enfin Cedrella ! Ne vous ai-je donc pas appris à réfléchir avant d'agir ? Si vous souhaitiez tant continuer à travailler après votre mariage, pourquoi ne pas vous être fiancée avec un Greengrass ? William aurait tout à fait fait l'affaire si vous voulez mon avis.  
  
William Greengrass avait un an de plus que Cedrella et avait été réparti à Serdaigle. Le jeune homme avait été nommé préfet puis préfet-en-chef. D'après les rumeurs qui avaient pu arriver aux oreilles de Cedrella, William avait aussi une nette préférence pour les personnes de sexe masculin. Roger Edgecombe l'avait surpris dans les toilettes du deuxième étage en train de peloter un joueur de l'équipe de Gryffondor – Roger n'avait pu voir de lui que la robe de Quidditch. Tout cela s'était passé lors de la sixième année de Cedrella, la jeune femme s'en rappelait parfaitement car des paris avaient été organisés concernant l'identité de l'amant de Greengrass.  
  
Cedrella ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé en pensant à un mariage avec lui avant de songer à la tranquillité qu'un tel arrangement aurait pu lui apporter. Elle était certaine que William l'aurait autorisée à garder son emploi au sein du Ministère. Contrairement à Caspar, l'homme n'était pas, ce qu'on appelait couramment, un carriériste et ne se serait sans doute pas senti menacé par la réussite de son épouse.  
  
— N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi, Lyssie ? demanda le père de Cedrella.  
— Concernant William Greengrass ?  
— Concernant William Greengrass, en effet.  
— Et bien, la famille Greengrass est une famille tout à fait respectable et elle apparaît même dans le Registre du Sang. La seule chose que je pourrais leur reprocher est le fait que ses membres sont plus souvent répartis à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Serpentard.  
  
Cedrella préféra ne pas faire remarquer à sa mère qu'elle venait de donner son avis sur la famille Greengrass et non William. Ce genre de chose était assez habituelle avec elle.  
  
— Et vous auriez accepté que je travaille ? questionna Cedrella.  
  
Malgré tous ses effort, la jeune femme ne put cacher la surprise dans sa voix.  
  
— Vous semblez étonnée, Cedrella, remarqua son père.  
— Je... Mère et vous n'étiez pas très enthousiastes lorsque je vous ai demandé l'autorisation après ma septième année, répondit-elle les yeux baissés.  
  
Elle savait que son père risquait de prendre sa réponse comme une remise en cause de son avis, voire pire encore, de son éducation si elle osait le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
— Et nous ne le sommes toujours pas. Nous aurions préféré que vous vous consacriez à la recherche d'un époux avec plus d'application, n'est-ce pas Lyssie ?  
  
Cedrella jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de sa mère et put la voir hocher la tête.  
  
— Toutefois, si vous souhaitiez continuer à travailler. Nous ne nous y serions pas opposés si votre époux vous avait donné sa permission. Comprenez-vous notre position ? demanda Arcturus Black.  
  
La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. De leur point de vue, après son mariage, la jeune femme passait de propriété de ses parents à propriété de son époux.  
  
— Oui Père, je comprends votre position, répondit-elle docile.  
  
Tout ceci avait beau l'agacer, Cedrella avait fini par vivre avec. Sa famille croyait en des valeurs d'une autre époque et si elle ne souhaitait pas être reniée, elle devrait toute sa vie s'y plier.

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

— Alors c'est vrai ? questionna Sakura en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Ta promotion. C'est Septimus qui m'en a parlée.  
  
Le garçon avait décidément la langue bien trop pendue.  
  
— En effet. Tu as devant toi la nouvelle responsable du service de régulation des balais, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton suffisant.  
  
Sakura sourit largement avant de prendre la pinte que son amie avait commandé pour elle et de la lever.  
  
— Ceci mérite bien un toast, lâcha-t-elle. A la nouvelle responsable du service de régulation des balais ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de trinquer avec Cedrella.  
  
Les deux amies burent quelques gorgées de leur bièraubeurre avant de reposer leur pinte sur la table.  
  
— Tu me sembles bien joyeuse aujourd'hui.  
— Griffin a rencontré mes parents. Tu trouves ça rapide, je me trompe ? demanda Sakura en grimaçant légèrement.  
— Chaque couple avance à son rythme.  
— Tu as rencontré les parents de Caspar au bout de combien de temps ?  
— Je les connaissais déjà. Ils viennent tous les ans au bal d'été de ma famille.  
— Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
  
Cedrella se tut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Sakura ne lui avait pas dit comment s'était passée la rencontre.  
  
— Et ? Comment tes parents le trouvent ?  
— Ils pensent que ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'on travaille au même endroit.  
— Pourquoi donc ?  
— A cause de mon oncle et de ma tante, ils travaillaient ensemble et ont divorcé. Mes parents, surtout mon père, sont persuadés que c'est parce qu'ils se voyaient trop et n'avaient pas assez de temps pour eux.  
— Vous n'êtes pas équipiers Griffin et toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
— En effet. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer mais papa n'en démord pas. Il n'est pas contre notre relation en soi... C'est juste qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Comme tous les pères, j'imagine.  
  
Cedrella ne put s'empêcher de penser à son propre père qui n'avait jamais semblé vraiment inquiet pour elle ou seulement pour sa réputation.  
  
— Les divorces sont rares de toute manière.  
— Ça aussi je leur ai dit mais mon père est plus têtu qu'un niffleur en chasse, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu aurais des conseils ?  
— D'après ce que je sais de tes parents, ils veulent ton bonheur et ont confiance en toi, je ne me trompe pas ? demanda Cedrella.  
  
Sakura hocha la tête positivement.  
  
— Essaye de leur rappeler qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en toi et tu peux leur dire que même s'il s'avère que votre histoire finirait par être une erreur, il est important de faire ses propres erreurs justement.  
— Où tu vas chercher ce genre de conseils ?  
— Mon oncle.  
— Lequel ?  
— Celui qui a été renié. Il disait souvent ça à mes parents lorsqu'ils voulaient nous empêcher de jouer à l'extérieur car ils avaient peur qu'on se fasse mal et qu'on salisse nos vêtements.  
  
C'était bien un des seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait de cet oncle depuis longtemps oublié. Cedrella ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tandis qu'elle se revoyait grimper à un arbre avec son cousin Marius.  
  
— Tu ne parles pas souvent de ton enfance, remarqua Sakura.  
— Il y a des choses qu'il est préférable de laisser derrière nous, rétorqua l'ancienne Serpentard.  
  
Cedrella savait que si elle devait raconter son enfance elle serait obligée de parler de Marius et que si sa famille l'apprenait cela pourrait poser de nombreux problèmes. Le prénom de son cousin était devenu tabou et la jeune femme se demandait même si les parents du garçon l'avaient prononcé entre eux depuis qu'ils l'avaient renié.  
  
— De plus, je suis certaine que tu as bien plus d'anecdotes à partager que moi, ajouta Cedrella avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.  
— Je n'en suis pas sûre. J'étais une gamine très solitaire, en même temps quand on est enfant unique, ça peut se comprendre ! Avec des sœurs ça ne devait pas être la même chose.  
— En effet, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Cedrella ne s'était jamais entendue avec ses deux sœurs. Callidora avait toujours été jalouse d'elle. Quant à Charis, sa jeune sœur, elles avaient l'habitude de jouer ensemble petites, mais cela avait pris fin lorsqu'il était devenu de plus en plus évident que Marius était un Cracmol. Tous les membres de la famille s'étaient éloignés petit à petit du garçon sauf Cedrella. Marius était son meilleur ami et elle croyait au plus profond de son cœur que ses pouvoirs finiraient par se manifester. Charis avait, pour sa part, suivi l'exemple de leur sœur aînée qui, après sa première année à Poudlard, n'éprouvait qu'un mépris silencieux pour leur cousin et ignorait royalement Cedrella.  
  
La relation de Cedrella et Callidora ne s'était pas améliorée avec les années. La plus jeune avait toujours été une jolie fillette et avait fini par devenir une belle jeune femme tandis que le physique de son aînée était bien moins avantageux. Callidora n'était pas belle et certainement pas jolie non plus. Son nez était trop grand et légèrement crochu et son strabisme prononcé donnait un caractère étrange à son visage lorsqu'elle ne portait pas ses lunettes.  
  
Callidora adorait les études et y était même plutôt douée. Cedrella se rappelait la joie dans la voix de sa sœur lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle avait été nommée préfète-en-chef. Elle avait rencontré Harfang Londubat cette année-là. Le jeune homme était préfet-en-chef, comme elle, mais faisait partie de la maison Gryffondor. Cedrella se rappelait parfaitement la tête qu'avait fait leur père en apprenant qu'Harfang souhaitait l'épouser. Les Black étaient des habitués de la maison Serpentard et il était connu que Gryffondor et elle étaient des maisons rivales. Mr Black avait toutefois fini par accepter la demande du jeune homme. Sa famille était de Sang Pur et assez réputée. Lui, pour sa part, semblait aimer sincèrement Callidora. Si en plus de faire un bon mariage, son aînée réussissait aussi à faire un mariage d'amour, Mr Black n'avait rien à redire là-dessus.  
  
Harfang avait été moqué à Poudlard. Comment un homme aussi beau que lui pouvait-il s'intéresser à une femme au physique aussi ingrat que Callidora ? Harfang était à Gryffondor, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de cette même maison et un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Il avait fréquenté la plus jolie fille de leur année, une Serdaigle, avait une bande d'amis soudés et était un des élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard. Rien ne les prédestinait à se rencontrer. La branche des Londubat dont il faisait partie, bien que de Sang-Pur n'assistait à aucune des réceptions organisées par les Black. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison et ne suivaient pas les mêmes options. Callidora n'aimait même pas le Quidditch alors qu'il s'agissait de la plus grande passion de Harfang. Il était rentré dans l'équipe de réserve du Club de Flaquemare en tant que gardien dès sa sortie de Poudlard.  
  
Charis pour sa part était la définition du mot superficielle. La jeune femme était très jolie et le savait. Son unique but dans la vie était de faire un bon mariage et de flirter avec le mari de sa sœur aînée sans que ce dernier ne semble s'en rendre compte. Cela n'était bien entendu pas le cas de Callidora dont le manque de confiance en elle entraînait une jalousie extrême. Cedrella avaient vu ses deux sœurs se disputer plus d'une fois à ce sujet et la jeune femme ne doutait pas que cela devait créer des problèmes dans le couple de Callidora mais n'en avait jamais discuté avec cette dernière. Les deux sœurs n'étaient pas assez proches pour cela.  
  
— Enfin, j'imagine que cela a ses avantages et ses inconvénients.  
— De quoi ? questionna Cedrella perdue.  
  
Sakura venait de la sortir de ses pensées.  
  
— Avoir des sœurs.  
  
Cedrella se retint de lui dire que cela avait plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'accabler son amie avec ses problèmes familiaux.

 


	6. La première danse

— Comment ? demanda Cedrella incrédule.  
— Je viens de te demander si cela te dirait d'aller au spectacle musical avec Harfang et moi ? répéta Callidora.  
— Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans vos sorties de couple.  
  
Par le passé, Callidora avait toujours été très claire sur son refus d'inviter des gens lorsque Harfang et elle sortaient.  
  
— Les amis d'Harfang seront présents.  
  
Tout s'expliquait. Callidora ne voulait pas se retrouver seule entourée de Gryffondor.  
  
— Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Je sais très bien ce à quoi tu penses !  
— Dis-moi ce à quoi je pense alors, Callie ?  
— Tu penses que je t'invite car je ne veux pas me retrouver seule avec des Gryffondor.  
— Ai-je tort ?  
— Pas le moins du monde.  
  
Personne ne pouvait dire que Callidora n'était pas honnête. Contrairement à Cedrella, la jeune femme ne cherchait jamais à cacher ce qu'elle pensait et la plupart du temps le disait de manière fort peu diplomate.  
  
— As-tu demandé à Charis de venir ?  
— Pour qu'elle passe la soirée à faire les yeux doux à Harfang ? Bien entendu que non. Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu vas me dire que je me fais des idées ? s'agaça Callidora.  
— Je... commença Cedrella.  
— Ce n'est pas parce que mon mari ne le remarque pas que je suis moi aussi aveugle.  
— Je sais bien.  
— Donc tu l'as remarqué aussi.  
  
Être honnête ou ne pas être honnête ? Cedrella avait-elle vraiment envie de se retrouver dans ce conflit qui opposait ses deux sœurs ?  
  
— J'imagine qu'elle a tenté cela pour plaisanter et voir si Harfang méritait ta confiance.  
  
Un demi-mensonge, parfait ! Un demi-mensonge qui ne semblait absolument pas convaincre sa sœur aînée.  
  
— Merci d'avoir confirmé mes pensées.  
— Je n'ai...  
— Tes lèvres se pincent toujours légèrement lorsque tu mens. Tu devrais faire plus attention à cela Cedrella, remarqua la jeune femme. Alors ?  
— Alors ?  
— Viendras-tu avec nous ?  
— Je viendrai, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.  
— Très bien. On se retrouve tous chez moi. Alvin Prewett a réussi à obtenir un portoloin.  
— J'imagine qu'avoir un père directeur du département de la justice magique aide grandement.  
— C'est possible en effet. Soit dit en passant sa famille aimerait bien le voir marié.  
— Et ?  
— Et ? Tu comptes vraiment épouser Caspar Croupton ?  
— Nous sommes fiancés Callidora. Et puis,de toute manière même si je désirais me marier à Alvin Prewett, Père et Mère n'accepteraient jamais que j'épouse un Prewett.  
  
Callidora leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement.  
  
— Tu es peut-être plus belle que moi mais Merlin ce que tu es désespérante. Tu crois vraiment que Père a accepté sans sourciller mon mariage avec Harfang ? A l'expression que tu arbores, je vois que c'est le cas ! remarqua Callidora avant que sa sœur n'ait pu intervenir. Tu es tellement naïve. Harfang et moi avons dû nous battre pour que notre mariage soit accepté. Cela ne s'est pas fait d'un coup de baguette. Concernant ton problème de fiancé, je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de te marier mais comme tu dois le faire autant choisir la personne qui te sera le plus utile.  
  
— C'est ce que tu as fait avec Harfang ?  
  
Cedrella savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer cette pique. Sa sœur soupira de nouveau avant de lâcher :  
  
— Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de répondre à cette question. Donc samedi à dix-huit heures chez nous. Cela t'ira ?  
— Parfaitement.  
— Très bien. Je vais retrouver Harfang, il doit m'attendre pour partir. Bon après-midi, Cedrella ! lança-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.  
  
La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit. La journée avait été longue et le repas d'anniversaire de sa mère encore plus. Cedrella entendit deux coups frappés à sa porte et n'eut pas le temps d'autoriser la personne à entrer que Charis avait déjà pénétré dans la pièce.  
  
— Que voulait-elle ?  
— Rien qui te concerne, rétorqua Cedrella d'une voix lasse.  
  
Charis avait été sa sœur préférée lorsqu'elles étaient enfants ; puis, elle avait grandi. Bien entendu, elle souriait toujours autant mais son sourire avait évolué en quelque chose de faux, de mesquin. Oui, c'était le mot. Charis était devenue mesquine, caressant les gens dans le sens du poil pour mieux les poignarder dans le dos dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Son but ultime dans la vie était de trouver un époux. Charis n'était pas belle mais elle était jolie, la jeune femme le savait. Elle aimait jouer de son charme et séduire les hommes. Elle détestait qu'on l'ignore et ne supportait que très difficilement que son beau-frère lui préfère sa sœur qu'elle trouvait bien moins intelligente qu'elle et certainement moins belle.  
  
— Cedrella voyons ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, nous sommes sœurs après tout, rétorqua Charis d'une voix mielleuse.  
  
La jeune femme s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés. Elle porta sa main à la frange qu'un de leurs elfes de maison lui avait faite.  
  
— Comment tu trouves ma nouvelle coiffure ?  
— A la mode, répliqua Cedrella en souriant légèrement.  
  
Peut-être que si elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser à elle, Charis finirait par la laisser tranquille. Il n'y avait pas plus égocentrique qu'elle dans la famille Black, mis à part peut-être leur tante Hesper, mais elle n'était Black que par le mariage.  
  
— Elle te va très bien, ajouta-t-elle. Je trouve que cela fait ressortir tes yeux.  
— Vraiment ? rétorqua Charis visiblement flattée.  
  
Elle jouait si bien la comédie que Cedrella ne savait plus vraiment décrypter ses émotions.  
  
— Vraiment. Et avec ce maquillage...  
— N'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas ne pas m'apprêter pour l'anniversaire de Mère, n'est-ce pas Cedrella ?  
— Quelqu'un t'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas ? fit mine de s'intéresser Cedrella.  
  
Charis hocha tristement la tête tandis que sa sœur savait très bien à qui faisait référence sa cadette.  
  
— Callidora. Elle a encore cru que j'essayais de séduire Harfang. Je m'étais juste maquillée, je ne comprends pas où elle va chercher ce genre de choses.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Vraiment. Tu sais à quel point, elle peut être jalouse. Elle n'a jamais supporté que nous soyons plus jolies qu'elle. Et depuis qu'elle est avec Harfang, elle a peur que toutes les filles tentent quelque chose à son égard.  
  
Cedrella se retint de rire tandis que sa sœur essayait de la convaincre de la folie de Callidora. Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir le faire ? Croyait-elle que, comme leurs parents, elle la pensait douce et gentille ? Charis était manipulatrice et sans aucun doute une menteuse hors pair. Elle racontait tant de mensonges que Cedrella avait parfois du mal à démêler le vrai du faux.  
  
— Méfie-toi ! Elle pourrait finir par penser que toi aussi tu cherches à séduire son mari. En même temps... Je ne peux imaginer à quel point cela doit être difficile pour elle de sortir avec une star du Quidditch, surtout avec son physique pas forcément facile.  
  
Charis arborait une petite moue qui aurait pu paraître sincère pour qui ne la connaissait pas.  
  
— Donc que voulait-elle ?  
— Me demander quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas.  
  
Cedrella la vit perdre son sourire quelques secondes avant de le retrouver presque aussi sec.  
  
— Très bien ! Je vais te laisser. Je dois répondre à la lettre de Caius Flint, dit-elle en se levant du lit.  
  
La jeune femme la suivit du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Avoir des frères et sœurs était loin d'être aussi bien que Sakura semblait le penser.

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Cedrella pénétra dans le salon de sa sœur la dernière. La jeune femme sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle mais n'en fit pas cas.  
  
— Ah ! Cedrella ! S'exclama Callidora en la voyant. Nous n'attendions plus que toi ! Le portoloin ne va pas tarder à partir, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un vieux soulier posé sur la table basse.  
— Tiens ton thermos, Dora, intervint Harfang qui revenait de la cuisine. Ah ! Bonsoir Cedrella, ajouta-t-il en la voyant.  
— Bonsoir Harfang, répondit-elle poliment.  
— Allez ! Tout le monde près du portoloin ! s'écria Callidora avant d'elle-même poser la main dessus.  
  
Cedrella se rapprocha de l'objet et se retrouva coincée entre sa sœur et Alvin Prewett.  
  
— Désolée Black, déclara ce dernier lorsqu'il dut se serrer un peu plus contre elle.  
— Je t'en prie, Prewett.  
  
Alvin Prewett était le meilleur ami d'Harfang Londubat depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Avec Charlus Potter, les deux amis avaient fait les quatre cents coups et plus d'une farce au concierge, Mr Picott.  
  
Le départ du portoloin prit Cedrella par surprise. La jeune femme resserra sa prise sur la chaussure avant d'être aspirée dans un tourbillon. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds mais la proximité d'Alvin lui fit légèrement perdre l'équilibre et le jeune homme dût la rattraper. Il lui offrit un sourire charmant comme il savait les faire. Prewett avait eu un succès certain auprès de ses camarades de classe lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Cedrella se rappelait parfaitement que même Almandina Malefoy n'était pas indifférente au charme du jeune homme. L'ancienne Serpentard avait plus d'une fois surpris sa camarade de dortoir parler de lui avec ses amies. Toutefois, cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Almandina avait fini par se rendre compte qu'Alvin n'était peut-être pas aussi fréquentable qu'elle le pensait après qu'il eut commencé à fréquenter une née-Moldue. Cela avait fait doucement rire Cedrella de l'entendre l'admirer et la seconde d'après, presque dans la même phrase, le conspuer.  
  
— Attention ! souffla-t-il.  
— Merci Prewett, rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.  
  
Le sourire qu'arborait le jeune homme s'élargit pour une raison qu'elle ignorait totalement.  
  
— Tu pourras dormir à la maison si tu veux après, proposa Callidora en se tournant vers sa sœur. Charlus et Alvin dorment sur place et il nous reste une troisième chambre, ajouta-t-elle comme pour se justifier.  
  
Le regard de Callidora se posa sur quelque chose derrière Cedrella qui la vit froncer les sourcils.  
  
— Tiens ! Ce ne serait pas ton amie Sakura. Que fait-elle avec les frères Weasley ?  
  
Cedrella tourna son visage vers où regardait sa sœur et put voir Sakura qui discutait avec Septimus. Griffin tenait une pochette en papier dans laquelle il piochait tandis qu'il semblait écouter d'une oreille distraite la conversation.  
  
— Grif ! s'exclama Alvin en levant le bras.  
  
Cedrella ferma les yeux quelques secondes espérant que l'homme ne l'ait pas entendu mais cela était peine perdue. Des éclats de voix lui vinrent aux oreilles et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que Sakura, Septimus et Griffin venaient dans leur direction.  
  
— Salut Griffin ! lança Alvin en souriant. Septimus. Miss Matsumoto, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'ancienne Serdaigle.  
  
Chacun se salua plus ou moins silencieusement et Cedrella ne pouvait manquer le regard que lui lançait sa meilleure amie. Elle avait préféré ne pas l'avertir de sa venue.  
  
— On est de sortie alors ! remarqua Alvin.  
— Comme tu peux le voir Al ! rétorqua Griffin en souriant. On s'est dit avec Sakura et Sep que ça pourrait faire une soirée plutôt sympathique.  
— Cornell n'a pas pu venir ?  
— Non. Dîner chez la belle-famille.  
— Evy va bien alors ?  
— Toujours.  
— Ça m'étonne pas ! Tu connais la McLaggen, c'est pas le genre à se laisser aller à la tristesse. Ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous pour la soirée ? Si ça ne dérange pas Sa Majesté Callidora bien entendu, lança Alvin Prewett en faisant un clin d’œil à la jeune femme.  
  
Cedrella écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant parler ainsi à sa sœur. Elle savait que cette dernière n'était pas le genre à se laisser faire et se demanda si elle s'entendait si mal que cela avec les meilleurs amis de son époux.  
  
— Si je voulais me séparer de quelqu'un tu serais certainement le premier, Alvin, rétorqua-t-elle l'air de rien.  
— Ouille ! Touché! répliqua Alvin goguenard. Vous êtes acceptés dans la secte visiblement, lança-t-il à l'adresse des nouveaux venus.  
— Arrête de chercher ma femme, Al, ou tu vas finir par vraiment la trouver, plaisanta Harfang en passant son bras autour de la taille de Callidora.  
  
Cedrella vit Alvin lever les yeux au ciel avant que le petit groupe ne se mette en route.  
  
— Je vois que tu as pu venir finalement, déclara Sakura.  
  
L'ancienne Serpentard ne put manquer la petite pointe d'amertume dans la voix de son amie.  
  
— Callidora m'a invitée pour ne pas être seule, répondit-elle.  
— Si tu le dis, rétorqua Sakura avant d'accélérer le pas.  
— J'ai l'impression que vous l'avez blessée, remarqua Septimus qui fermait la marche.  
  
Cedrella leva les yeux au ciel et prit sur elle de ne pas répondre. Elle savait que cela finirait par entraîner une dispute et la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de s'énerver à un événement qui était censé être joyeux.  
  
— A votre avis, l'Angleterre va réussir à passer en huitièmes de finales ? demanda Griffin.  
  
Harfang haussa les épaules.  
  
— Personnellement, je ne m'attendais même pas à ce qu'ils arrivent en seizièmes donc tout est possible. T'en penses quoi Al ?  
— J'en pense que si tu avais été sélectionné, l'équipe aurait eu encore plus de chances, mais bon... De toute manière, je m'en moque, je ne suis pas Anglais.  
— Fais attention à toi, Prewett. T'es en minorité ! remarqua Charlus Potter. Foutu Gallois va !  
  
Le jeune homme donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
— Que regardes-tu, Black ? questionna Alvin en se rapprochant de Callidora.  
  
Cedrella avait relevé la tête en entendant son nom avant de remarquer que le jeune homme ne s'était pas adressé à elle.  
  
— La programmation.  
— Ah ça c'est ma Black ! s'exclama Alvin en lui tapotant l'épaule. Toujours à programmer, à organiser à la minute près. Par quoi commence-t-on alors ?  
  
Cedrella crut voir sa sœur esquisser un sourire tandis qu'elle secouait la tête légèrement.  
  
— Une nouvelle artiste... Celestina Moldubec, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe arriva en haut de la colline et put admirer l'endroit où avait lieu le bal. Une scène en bois avait été installée sur laquelle les instruments avaient déjà été montés. A côté, se trouvait une piste de danse. Plusieurs couples dansaient déjà et Cedrella devina qu'un sortilège d'insonorisation avait certainement été lancé.  
  
— Tu m'accorderas la première danse, Black ? questionna Alvin en se tournant vers Cedrella.  
— C'est à moi que tu t'adresses ? interrogea la jeune femme surprise.  
— Qui d'autre ? Ta sœur est mariée, je te rappelle, et Harfang n'est pas du genre prêteur.  
— Je suis un être-humain, je te rappelle, Alvin, déclara Callidora visiblement agacée.  
— Un être-humain marié à une personne à laquelle je ne préfère pas me frotter.  
  
Cedrella vit sa sœur sourire largement et devina qu'elle avait dû se tromper sur son humeur.  
  
— Allons-y !  
— Alors cette première danse ?  
— Très bien.  
— Parfait ! s'exclama Alvin Prewett visiblement satisfait.  
  
Il y avait déjà de nombreuses personnes sur et autour de la piste et Cedrella devina qu'une partie d'entre elles n'était pas britannique. La Coupe du Monde avait amené beaucoup d'étrangers dans le pays. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le périmètre protégé par le sortilège d'insonorisation, la musique leur vint immédiatement aux oreilles. Il s'agissait d'un air un peu jazzy qui donnait envie de danser et était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nouveau pour Cedrella. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit sa sœur remuer les lèvres comme si elle fredonnait. Était-elle à ce point inculte que même Callidora connaissait la chanson que le gramophone magique passait ?  
  
Harfang avait repéré une table libre et entraîna le groupe à sa suite. Il allait pour s'asseoir lorsque la musique changea. Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement et tendit sa main à son épouse qui la prit en souriant. Cedrella regarda sa sœur se faire entraîner vers la piste de danse sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
  
— Première danse, Black ? questionna Alvin Prewett qui s'était glissé sur la chaise à côté d'elle.  
— Je ne sais pas danser sur ce genre de musique.  
— Moi non plus, rétorqua-t-il en souriant largement.  
— Cela est-il censé me rassurer ?  
  
Alvin haussa les épaules avant de se pencher vers elle. La musique était devenue soudainement plus forte.  
  
— Les trois quart des personnes ici présentes ne savent pas danser sur ça, Black. Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser. Allez ! Viens ! S'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main.  
  
Comme sa sœur avant elle, Cedrella se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse.  
  
— Laisse-toi faire ! Suis juste le rythme, lança Alvin avant de poser sa main sur sa taille. Et surtout suis-moi ! Prête ?  
  
Alvin ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et commença à danser. Les premiers pas furent laborieux mais Cedrella avait l'habitude de se laisser guider et ne s'emmêlait pas trop les pieds.  
  
— Voilà ! Tu y es ! s'écria Alvin en souriant.  
  
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle se laissait emporter par la musique. Alvin et elle continuèrent de danser quand la première chanson prit fin, Cedrella ne sut combien de temps exactement. La jeune femme avait complètement perdu la notion du temps mais dut demander une pause lorsque ses jambes commencèrent à la faire souffrir. Elle s'installa à côté de Septimus et lui offrit un sourire.  
  
— Vous allez bien, Mr Weasley ? demanda-t-elle en s'éventant.  
— Très bien, merci, répliqua-t-il poliment. Vous avez perdu votre cavalier ? remarqua-t-il en regardant la piste.  
  
Alvin Prewett dansait désormais avec une femme sans doute un peu plus âgée qu'eux.  
  
— J'étais un peu fatiguée, expliqua-t-elle. Sakura et Griffin sont partis danser à ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas ?  
— Je n'ai pas de cavalière, répondit-il tout simplement.  
  
Cedrella crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait l'inviter à danser mais son collègue n'en fit rien.  
  
— Au fait vous avez entendu parlé du dernier concours organisé par Comète ?  
— Quel concours ?  
— Ils offriront le dernier Comète à celui qui devinera les finalistes de la coupe avec le score exact bien entendu.  
— Vous avez tenté, j'imagine !  
— En effet. J'ai entendu dire que le Club de Flaquemare changeait ses balais cette année et que c'était le balai qu'ils avaient choisi, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction de Callidora et de son mari.  
— Vous souhaitez demander à mon beau-frère l'autorisation d'essayer son balai ?  
— Vous pensez qu'il accepterait ?  
— Je n'en sais rien, répliqua-t-elle sincère.  
  
Cedrella avait quelque peu honte de l'avouer mais elle ne connaissait pas véritablement Harfang. Elle ne lui avait jamais véritablement parlé ou seulement quelques mots échangés au détour d'un repas au Square Grimmaurd, auxquels Callidora et lui assistaient peu.  
  
— Vous pouvez toujours lui poser la question. Après tout, vous n'avez rien à perdre à le faire.  
— Vous avez raison. Oh ! Quel malotru, je fais ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose, Cedrella ? Un whisky Pur Feu ? Plaisanta-t-il en souriant.  
  
Elle sourit doucement avant de lui dire qu'elle préférerait une bièraubeurre. Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver aussi mal qu'elle l'avait été lors du match, pas devant sa sœur.  
  
— Je reviens, souffla Septimus en se levant.  
  
Cedrella le suivit du regard quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la piste de danse. Sa sœur et son beau-frère semblaient plus amoureux que jamais. La jeune femme ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer face à cette constatation. L'amour ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Elle avait toujours eu pour unique but de réussir à travailler et avoir la vie qu'elle désirait. Pour ne pas froisser sa famille, elle avait même dû faire quelques sacrifices : ne pas chercher à travailler dans la conception des balais notamment.  
  
Pendant longtemps, Cedrella avait pensé que travailler dans le département des transports magiques lui suffirait. Elle pensait qu'elle devait se contenter de cela, qu'elle ne pouvait demander plus au risque de se voir renier. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'était désormais plus sûre de rien. Ses parents avaient raison. Caspar ne la laisserait certainement pas continuer à travailler après leur mariage. Au fond d'elle, Cedrella savait qu'elle finirait par se laisser dépérir en l'épousant mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Caspar et elle étaient fiancés. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on pouvait annuler facilement, pas dans le monde très fermé des familles de Sang-Pur.  
  
Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur Alvin Prewett. Sa sœur avait-elle raison ? Pouvait-elle considérer une possible alliance avec lui ? Prewett avait fréquenté la maison Gryffondor, tout comme Harfang. Il avait l'âge de Callidora et était l'aîné de sa fratrie. Il semblait drôle et plus moderne que la plupart des autres Sang-Pur. Tout comme les Croupton, les Prewett avaient été nommé dans le Registre des Vingt-huit mais contrairement à ces derniers, ils n'avaient pas fait étalage de l'honneur qui leur avait été fait. Cedrella se rappelait même que, comme les Weasley et notamment le père de Septimus, l'oncle d'Alvin avait affirmé que la famille comptait parmi ses ancêtres des nés-Moldus et même des Moldus. Cela avait fait beaucoup jasé au Square Grimmaurd où Gideon Prewett était déjà vu comme un illuminé. Les parents d'Alvin, eux, s'étaient fait bien plus discrets et avait préféré ne pas commenter ni leur présence sur le Registre ni les allégations qu'avait tenues Gideon.  
  
Alvin Prewett serait sans doute difficilement accepté par la famille Black notamment par son oncle Sirius. Mais si Callidora avait réussi à convaincre ses parents, malgré leurs réticences, du bien-fondé de son union avec Harfang Londubat, Cedrella voulait croire que rien n'était impossible.  
  
— Tenez ! lança Septimus en posant la bièraubeurre devant elle.  
— Merci Septimus.  
  
Sauf peut-être épouser un Weasley. Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé à cette pensée. Ses parents auraient certainement un crise cardiaque si elle se mariait avec un Weasley.

 


End file.
